LA GUARDIANA DE LA RYUKEN Y EL MISTERIO DE SIKUURO
by Yami Malfoy
Summary: El pasado vuelve al presente, un ninja lleno de un aura de misterio se reecuentra con una misteriosa joven con un pasado incierto y un secreto a punto de ser revelado, la cual juró proteger a un niño similar a ella, la batalla final está por comenzar...
1. CAPÍTULO I RECUENTRO

Hola a todos lo que lean esta historia, espero que les guste ya que es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, espero que hagan sus comentarios de todo tipo para darme consejos de lo que quisieran ver en esta historia. Los dejo para que la disfruten…

**

* * *

**

**LA GUARDIANA DE LA RYUKEN Y EL MISTERIO DE SIKUURO **

**CAPÍTULO I RECUENTRO: AL FIN DESPIERTA LA JOVEN DE LA MANSIÓN HOKAGE. **

Una vez empezada la pelea entre Naruto y Pain, todos los allí presentes y amigos muy cercanos de Naruto veían muy sorprendidos como el joven que tiene al zorro de las nueve colas, ha madurado volviéndose muy poderoso, en ese momento en que todas las miradas están sobre estos dos contrincantes, Naruto hace gala de una de sus más famosas técnicas tratando de asesinar a la mayor parte de los cuerpos de Pain, combinando su técnica de multiplicación de sombras (Kage Bunshin no jutsu) con el Rasengan, dando como resultado los tres cuerpos de Pain: Shurado, Chikushodo y Gakido exterminados, tanto Tsunade como los tres ANBUS que la protegen están totalmente impresionados ante el portentoso ataque, que incluso llegaron a pensar que había destruido a todos los cuerpos de Pain.

Por otro lado en una habitación del palacio de la Hokage entre la oscuridad se encuentra sobre una cama el cuerpo de una jovén de no más de 23 años, de aspecto tranquilo, con una larga y ondulada cabellera negra, su piel blanca casi nívea de rasgos muy femeninos yace inerte como si estuviera muerta, pero no es así, sigue respirando, en ese momento se siente una gran cantidad de Chakra desprendido del lugar de la batalla haciendo que la habitación tiemble al igual que toda la aldea de Konoha, en ese instante la joven que permanece dormida abre los ojos de golpe haciendo que su enfocación sea borrosa, mientras empieza a acostumbrarse a la poca luz que existe en ese cuarto contempla su aspecto tocándose sus manos, cuerpo y cara para verificar que ha cambiado mientras dormía, unos segundos más tarde se vuelve a sentir otra enorme oleada de chakra desprendido de un lugar no muy lejano combinándose con el aire, por lo tanto la chica se dispone a pararse para analizar ese misterioso poder, lo cual lo encuentra demasiado familiar.

Inmediatamente se pone de pie cambiando su expresión de calma a una de preocupación, sin pensarlo, empieza a crear una serie de sellos con las manos, logrando articular una sola palabra con su fría voz antes de desaparecer completamente de la habitación.

– ¡Naruto…!

* * *

Mientras tanto a las afueras del hospital de Konoha, una chica pelirrosada se encontraba junto a un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos perlados mirando la batalla que se estaba efectuando no muy lejos de donde estaban, tan sorprendidos como Tsunade y los ANBUS.

– ¡Sakura-san! sinceramente Naruto ha cambiado mucho, se ha vuelto muy fuerte, no puedo creer que haya hecho todo eso de un solo golpe.

Sakura no contestó al comentario de Neji, se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba a su amigo, solo pensando en que este no fuera a salir lastimado, en ese lapso de tiempo vieron que alguien apareció cerca de Tsunade, al parecer se trataba de una mujer por la silueta que se alcanzaba a ver.

* * *

Tsunade sintió la presencia de la persona que acababa de aparecer a un lado de ella, desconocía de quien se trataba por no poder identificar su chakra o esencia, pero aun así, sentía algo familiar en esa aura que embriagaba a ese desconocido, al voltear para mirar mejor al individuo que acababa de aparecer, no dio crédito a lo que veía, era ella, no se podía equivocar, pero estaba tan cambiada, tal vez, por los tantos años que no la había visto, la observó de pies a cabeza constatando que ya no era la misma niña que conoció hace mucho tiempo atrás, sino que se trataba de una mujer joven y por su apariencia más madura, de aspecto delicado con curvas muy bien definidas, de larga cabellera negra hasta la cintura sostenida con una cinta negra en una coleta alta, de piel nívea, su rostro de rasgos muy finos y unos ojos azul cielo que reflejaban abiertamente como era su espíritu; los ANBUS que estaban con la Hokage se pusieron a la defensiva protegiendo a su líder.

La Hokage con su imponente voz calmó a sus shinobis, por lo tanto, la chica giró hacia donde estaba ella para encararla.

– Tsunade ¿acaso eres tú? –preguntó en ese instante la pelinegra, haciendo que la rubia la mirara con más detenimiento.

– ¿Hiromi? –decía Tsunade con los ojos desencajados, sino se equivocaba era la misma niña que conoció hace tiempo.

– Si, soy Hiromi, si estoy en lo correcto, tu eres Tsunade ¿verdad?

–Así es Hiromi-san cuanto tiempo sin verte, por lo que veo al fin despiertas de ese maldito Jutsu.

–Si –dijo secamente Hiromi.

–Me da gusto que hayas despertado al fin, comenzaba a pensar que nunca lo harías.

–Creo que eso hay que dejarlo para después, no crees, por cierto ¿Tsunade-sama que está pasando?, a caso ese que está peleando con el chico pelirrojo es el hijo de Minato, ha crecido mucho… ¡Un minuto, ese joven tiene el RINNEGAN! pero que es todo esto no lo entiendo, ya no hay nadie que tenga esos ojos, o si.

– Si es el mismo, al parecer Naruto-kun lleva la ventaja ya que ha destruido tres cuerpos de Pain de un solo golpe.

–Ya veo, con que ese se llama Pain, no cabe duda que es un adversario peligroso, en cuando a Naruto veo que es poderoso e ingenioso igual a su madre, incluso puedo decir que ha superado a su padre y al mismo Jiraiya-sama.

En ese momento la chica miró la aldea que la vio nacer, se llevó una gran impresión al ver que casi todo el lugar había sido destruido, al percatarse que eran muy pocas las personas que habían sobrevivido ante tal vez un ataque muy poderoso, sin dar crédito a lo que veía volvió a dirigirse hacia la Hokage.

– Que ha pasado aquí, porque está todo destruido, Tsunade-sama donde está mis padres, mi abuelo y Kakashi sensei.

Tsunade sintió en ese momento nostalgia y una enorme tristeza que se convirtió en un gran dolor en el pecho –_no podía decirle que su abuelo y sus padres ya estaba muertos y que kakashi estaba en agonía, tenía que inventar una respuesta que no lastimara tanto a la joven, pero como podía decírselo –_sólo se quedó callada y desvió su mirada de los ojos de la chica, fue en ese momento, en que ella comprendió que algo muy malo les había pasado a las personas que más quería.

– Lo entiendo, se que algo malo les pasó, tu silencio lo confirma pero ten por hecho que sin importar que les haya pasado quiero respuestas, tus ojos no me mienten algo les pasó, sólo espero que ellos sigan con vida.

Sin más rodeos la chica volvió a concentrarse para poder encontrar el chakra de alguno de ellos y así usar su técnica de teletransportación, pero Tsunade la detuvo con su enérgica y fría voz haciendo que la joven girara hacia donde se encontraba la quinta.

– A tus padres y abuelo ya no los encontraras porque ellos ya murieron hace tiempo, pero Kakashi está gravemente herido en alguna parte de los escombros de lo que quedó de la aldea, Katsuyu me ha informado que está muy grave, que ya no se puede hacer nada, ESTÁ AGONIZANDO ¡ya no puedes hacer nada para salvarlo…! –mencionó con voz cascada la Gondaime.

Cuando Tsunade mencionó que su abuelo y sus padres ya estaban muertos un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la tristeza, soledad y una enorme rabia por no poder verlos de nuevo a hora que al fin había despertado la invadieran, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo para lamentarse ya que escuchó también que Kakashi estaba gravemente herido

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos y voltear a ver a Tsunade con una mirada de terror al saber que Kakashi estaba al borde de la muerte, pero de inmediato reaccionó al confirmar que el seguía ¡VIVO!, aunque se le estaba agotando el tiempo, sin prestar atención a lo demás, ésta se giró hacia lo que quedaba de la aldea, cerrando los ojos comenzó a concentrarse hasta que sintió un pequeño e insignificante chaka conocido haciendo que se diese cuenta del lugar exacto en donde se encontraba Kakashi su antiguo sensei, con sus pensamientos dándole vuelta en la cabeza realizó los sellos necesarios para ejecutar su técnica desapareciendo del lugar instantáneamente.

– Hiraishin no Jutsu –murmuró y al instante desapareció de la vista de los que la observaban dejándolos con la boca abierta de la conmoción.

No tardó más de 5 segundos cuando apareció entre los escombros de lo que una vez fue la academia ninja, buscó y rebuscó con la mirada algún indicio que la llevara a su sensei, solo miraba montañas de escombros, volvió a recorrer la zona con la mirada deteniéndose en un punto en especial, lo que vio fue a un hombre robusto que se encontraba tirado boca abajo, a pesar de todo se le hizo conocido, llegó hasta él con el temor de que estuviera muerto, pero afortunadamente no lo estaba ya que Katsuyu lo había curado, solo se encontraba inconsciente con unas heridas sin sanar pero no de gravedad, lo que necesitaba era que sus heridas sanaran al igual que un largo descanso para que recuperara sus fuerzas, volvió a rastrear todo el lugar tratando de buscar a Kakashi, sabía que el se encontraba allí, sentía su chakra aunque débil, además tenía una corazonada de que él estaba cerca, pero donde estaba que no podía encontrarlo.

El nivel de chakra de Kakashi cada vez era más endeble alarmando a la chica para que apurara su búsqueda, no iba a permitir que muriera, en eso mientras inspeccionaba un montículo de escombros vio una mano ensangrentada que salía del montículo que analizaba, algo le decía que era él, corrió desesperadamente hasta donde estaba aquella mano con el estomago hecho un nudo, la tomó con suavidad, dándole una caricia, para después soltarla comenzando así con la creación de sellos para utilizar el jutsu _Chakra no Tate_ (Escudo de Chakra).

El Jutsu recorrió el cuerpo inconciente de Kakashi sacándolo de donde estaba enterrado sin que fuera lastimado, postrándolo a un lado de ella, un silencio horroroso recorrió el lugar, ella solo se dedicó a observarlo de manera muy especial, colocó su mano sobre su boca entreabierta para comprobar si todavía seguía con vida, se percató de que estaba todavía vivo pero su respiración era demasiado débil que la angustió, Kakashi estaba a punto de morir, sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearía a su propia vida si utilizaba su Jutsu prohibido, comenzó por hacer una cortada a una de sus muñecas dejando correr su sangre, con ella creó un misterioso símbolo con la forma del Kanji del agua en el suelo, después transportó el cuerpo de Kakashi el cual flotaba sobre el símbolo, antes de culminar mencionó algunas palabras hacia el hombre que trataba de rescatar, posteriormente comenzó con la ejecución de su prohibido, poderoso y peligroso Jutsu llamado Técnica de restauración.

– ¡Sensei no se muera, por favor resista! Kakashi-sensei lo voy ayudar no me importa si me quedo sin una gota de chakra, pero no quiero perder a otra persona importante para mi.

Y dicho eso realizó una serie de sellos que permitieron dar paso a su jutsu prohibido, se desprendió de sus manos un chakra de color azul-verdoso formando el mismo símbolo que había hecho con su sangre a excepción de que este era de chakra, colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, lo cual provocó que este recorriera todo el cuerpo de su sensei envolviéndolo en una capsula de chakra.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el subconsciente de Kakashi…

Kakashi se encontraba conversando con el recuerdo de su padre sobre lo que debería cambiar de su vida para ser feliz y olvidar de una vez por todas aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban tanto.

– Kakashi hijo… piensa lo que te estoy diciendo, deja el pasado atrás y enfócate en tu futuro, lo que sucedió en el pasado fue doloroso para ti, pero aprendiste a madurar, ahora sólo déjalo ir y toma lo esencial para seguir avanzando logrando así tus objetivos, no te sientas un cobarde o un débil, que no lo eres, solo cambia y date la oportunidad de abrir tu corazón hacia las personas que más estimas, date la oportunidad de conocer el amor para que al fin seas feliz, no cometas el mismo error que yo –murmuró su padre con una leve sonrisa que transmitía fortaleza y afección a su hijo.

Un silencio invadió aquel lugar remoto de la conciencia de Kakashi, hasta que este habló.

– Padre yo sé que mi tiempo se acabó, estoy muriendo, no sabes cuanto me duele no poder cumplir lo que más anhelaba en la vida, ya es tarde para cambiar, estoy a unos pocos instantes de pasar a la historia –dijo esto riendo un poco, dándole un abrazo a su padre, cuando este se disponía a hablar otra vez su padre lo interrumpió.

– No es tu hora todavía –dijo este sonriéndole –todavía te queda algo muy importante que hacer.

Kakashi no comprendió que era lo que su padre trataba de decir con esas palabras, hasta que éste volvió a hablar –todavía te falta encontrar aquella persona que te demuestre con su cariño lo que es el amor y que de ese sentimiento nazca el fruto que ambos protegerán para que sea el orgullo de los dos, en cuando a mí ese fruto será el nieto que tanto anhelo –Kakashi se quedó absorto a las palabras que decía su padre, no daba crédito a lo que oía, como iba a tener hijos si todavía no encontraba al amor de su vida y mucho menos pensaba que saldría vivo después de quedar tan mal herido.

Una calida luz azul-verdosa entró en aquel oscuro lugar de la mente de Kakashi, la cual era brillante como el inmenso mar, también se podía percibir un agradable aroma a jazmín, a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de una mujer llamándolo, tanto Kakashi como su padre se quedaron atónitos ante aquel destello de luz que iluminó todo el lugar donde se encontraban, apareciendo ante ellos una enorme puerta dorada, Kakashi extrañamente conocía aquella voz solo que no sabía a quien le pertenecía, su padre inmediatamente lo abrazó y le dedicó otra cálida sonrisa diciéndole que fuera hacia la puerta, mencionándole que cumpliera con el camino que se había trazado como shinobi y como hombre.

Kakashi obedeció a su padre, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió en segundos, una luz blanca muy reconfortable y llena de calidez lo rodeó impidiéndole la visión por unos instantes, sintió como volvía a nacer, dando una larga y profunda inhalación de oxígeno para que se sintiera de nuevo vivo, al percatarse de que alguien lo miraba, además de tocarle delicada y cariñosamente su cara decidió abrir los ojos poco a poco para que se acostumbraran a la luz, en ese preciso momento vio la imagen borrosa de una joven mujer que le sonreía, una vez que su vista se fue haciendo más clara pudo percatarse de quien se trataba, aquel hermoso rostro que lo había salvado de una muerte segura lo conocía, pero era de una persona que debía estar en la mansión Hokage dormida, no podía ser ella, al mirarla mejor comprendió que era la misma que atravesaba sus pensamientos, se quedó helado, en estado de shock al saber de quien se trataba y una vez que salió de la impresión solo pudo articular un par de palabras…

– Hiromi-sama…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia, trataré de actualizar pronto para que puedan disfrutar del siguiente capítulo que tendrá más acción, drama, amor, etc., etc., pudiendo contestar las preguntas que creo que se han generado durante este primer capitulo como ¿Quién es la joven que a hora sabemos que se llama Hiromi?, ¿Cómo la conoce Kakashi y que es para él?, ¿Porqué conoce a Naruto?, ¿Quiénes son los padres y el abuelo de Hiromi?, esto y muchas más interrogantes se develarán en el próximo capítulo.

**Capitulo II Revelaciones: La historia de Hiromi**

Gracias por leerlo.


	2. CAPITULO II REVELACIONES

_Hola que bueno que les haya gustado esta historia y les agradezco sus comentarios y bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo y solo me resta decir que lo disfruten._

**CAPITULO II REVELACIONES: LA HISTORIA DE HIROMI**

Una vez que su vista se fue haciendo más clara pudo percatarse de quien se trataba, aquel hermoso rostro que lo había salvado de una muerte segura lo conocía, pero era de una persona que debía estar en la mansión Hokage dormida, no podía ser ella, al mirarla mejor comprendió que era la misma que atravesaba sus pensamientos, se quedó helado, en estado de shock al saber de quien se trataba y una vez que salió de la impresión solo pudo articular un par de palabras…

– Hiromi-sama…

* * *

La chica sonrió cuando él pronunció su nombre, estaba tan contenta de que sirviera su técnica y él estuviera sano y salvo que no pudiendo contener la gran felicidad que la embargaba se lanzó hacia Kakashi que apenas se empezaba a reincorporar, abrazándolo fuertemente como una pequeña que abraza a alguien muy querido para ella, Kakashi por inercia también correspondió al abrazo, la miró penetrantemente a los ojos, haciendo que Hiromi se sonrojara despertándola de su ensueño producido por esa felicidad retirándose instantáneamente de él.

– ¡Eh! … yo… lo siento no fue mi intención…. Eh… disculpa sensei.

– No te preocupes… GRACIAS, sin tu ayuda hubiera muerto –mencionó Kakashi confundido con voz áspera debido a que acababa de despertar del estado inconsciente en que se encontraba, pero a la vez su voz sonó con una tonalidad de frialdad – ¿Cómo es que despertastes?

Hiromi notó el tono frío que utilizó para dirigirse a ella su exsensei, haciéndola estremecer por unos instantes, se puso de pie mostrando una expresión molesta mirándolo de manera asesina le contestó con la misma tonalidad que él usó.

– No se como desperté solo desperté, acaso te importa como lo hice o es que acaso no querías que nunca volviera a la vida, sabes cual es mi propósito, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones, hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser mi sensei Kakashi-san.

– Hiromi-sama lo que te dije no era para que te molestaras, por lo demás te di la gracias, no es así, por cierto si tanto me detestas –habló de manera burlona e irónica –por que me salvaste y creo que me abrazaste.

Hiromi se dio la vuelta rápidamente simulando desagrado por el comentario burlón del ninja copia, pero solo lo hizo para que él no notara la cara roja que había puesto por dicho comentario, solo fue un instante porque inmediatamente volvió a tomar su misma compostura, Kakashi no pudo notar aquel enrojecimiento debido a que la chica le daba la espalda.

– ¡Idiota! No hay tiempo para que estés con tus arrogancias, hay mucha gente que necesita ayuda como esa persona –señaló hacia donde se encontraba tirado el cuerpo inconciente de Choza- hay que llevarlo al hospital, solo por ello te salvé no por otra cosa, pero si te quieres quedar allí sentado contemplando como están terminando con la aldea es problema tuyo.

Al escuchar el último comentario de la pelinegra, Kakashi se dio cuenta en que condiciones estaba la aldea, al mirar los escombros por doquier y observar principalmente el cuerpo de Choza que al parecer seguía con vida.

Hiromi se paró de donde estaba sentada dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Choza, en eso sintió un leve mareo que la hizo rotar en su propio eje, estaba por caer cuando unas manos fuertes la sujetaron de los brazos e inmediatamente la abrazaron para después cargarla como una ligera pluma. El dueño de aquellas fuertes manos se dirigió lo más cerca de donde estaba Choza inconciente para depositarla de manera que quedara sentada y pudiera tomar un poco de aire fresco en lo que recuperaba sus fuerzas, porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que la chica que abrazaba había utilizado algo más que una simple técnica, constatándolo con el agotamiento que la había invadido.

– Hiromi-sama no deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo tienes poco chakra, a propósito que técnica utilizaste conmigo, porque bien sé que estaba al borde de la muerte.

Hiromi sólo lo miró un instante para luego bajar la cabeza y comenzar a hablar.– Tú bien sabes que tengo una fuente inagotable de Chakra, no se me agota como a ti, solo estoy un poco cansada, además no tengo que confesarte nada sobre que técnica hago y cual no, a ti hace mucho tiempo que dejó de interesarte, no es de tu incumbencia entonces –todo esto lo dijo de manera cortante.

Después de que la chica hubiera dicho aquel comentario, un silencio espantoso los envolvió a los dos, nadie se disponía a romper dicho mutismo solo de vez en cuando se miraban, pero la mayor parte se sumergían en sus pensamientos –_porque me pongo así cuando lo veo, después de tanto tiempo no lo entiendo_ –pensaba Hiromi; mientras tanto Kakashi también sumergido en sus cavilaciones le daba vuelta al asunto –_Que me pasa, soy un bipolar estupido, siempre que estoy cerca de esa chica trato de hacerla enojar, además no me desagrada al contrario siempre tiene algo coherente para contraatacarme y me gusta estar a su lado pero porque la alejo, me comporto como un verdadero baka_ –después de unos segundos perdidos en sus divagaciones mentales se escuchó un débil quejido proveniente del cuerpo que estaba a un lado de ellos, los dos giraron en dirección al cuerpo que empezaba a moverse e intercambiaron breves miradas, solo eso bastó para que se pusieran en pie, lo tomaran de los brazos llevándoselo a un lugar más seguro donde hubiera algún ninja médico para que lo pudiera curar.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba el hospital de la aldea vieron que era uno de los pocos edificios que se mantenían en pie, buscaron a un ninja médico para que revisara a Choza, después de unos minutos buscando dentro del hospital al fin encontraron a un grupo que trataba de restablecer a los heridos que traían algunos de los ninjas de la aldea, de pronto se escuchó una explosión muy fuerte justamente a un costado de la gran muralla de la aldea, Hiromi que estando preocupada por el hijo de Minato volteó hacia donde se encontraba Kakashi viéndolo muy distraído hacia el lugar de la explosión con su sharingan activado, con ese descuido de parte de su exsensei salió en dirección a la pelea la cual estaba aconteciendo no muy lejos de allí.

Kakashi estaba distraído viendo hacia el lugar donde uno de los cuerpos de Pain había aventado al enorme sapo Gamamunta, destruyendo gran parte de la muralla de la aldea, sin embargo se dio cuenta cuando Hiromi se retiró del hospital dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde se estaba generando la batalla entre Naruto y Pain, dejó a Choza en manos de los ninjas médicos saliendo lo más a prisa que pudo tratando de seguir a su antigua ex –alumna que ya de por si le llevaba demasiado terreno de por medio.

Al llegar Hiromi al lugar en el que se estaba desenlazando una de las más históricas batallas de la década, repara en Tsunade, en los tres Ambus y otros shinobis que no logra identificar porque al parecer son más jóvenes que ella, se acerca un poco más a ellos para saber como va la contienda, solo Tsunade y los tres Ambus no se sorprenden ante la aparición de la ojiazul, mientras que los demás solo la observan con detenimiento preguntándose quien será aquella mujer, durante un corto tiempo hubo un silencio sepulcral entre aquel grupo de shinnobis teniendo de música de fondo la estruendosa batalla, hasta que la joven al fin decidió romper con aquel silencio.

– Tsunade-sama como va la pelea.

– No te preocupes Hiromi-san, Naruto se ha vuelto muy poderoso, ha derrotado a todos los cuerpos de Pain, solo falta acabar con ese cuerpo y el verdadero que debe estar cerca de la aldea… ¡ah!... por lo que puedo ver creo que Kakashi ya está fuera de peligro.

Al oír la última frase que Tsunade había pronunciado, la ojiazul voltea para ver que Kakashi se acercaba al lugar a donde estaban ellos lo cual la pone un poco molesta, en ese momento Sakura una joven pelirrosada da un pequeño grito que queda ahogado debido a la fuerte impresión que le da el individuo que acaba de aparecer, al igual que todos los demás que logran identificarlo quedan estupefactos por el que acaba de entrar en escena a excepción de la pelinegra que solo lo mira con detenimiento, ya que encuentra un cierto parecido con un amigo que conoció hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! –dijo Sakura.

– ¿Qué rayos está haciendo ese chico aquí? –fue lo único que mencionó Tsunade.

– ¿Qué pretende? –pensó fuertemente y frunciendo el seño Kakashi.

Hiromi se hundió en sus pensamientos preguntándose quien era ese tipo y que intentaba apareciendo así como así, salió de sus cavilaciones para observar lo que pretendía hacer aquel joven, por lo que estaba oyendo no le parecía nada bueno que él estuviera allí, solo fue una fracción de segundo cuando supo que era en realidad lo que pretendía hacer, en aquel momento no era más obvio que quería atacar a Naruto, por lo cual Hiromi sin peder tiempo se propuso a arruinar sus planes interponiéndose entre su ataque y el rubio.

Fue todo tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta cuando Hiromi realizó su técnica de teletransportación apareciendo entre Naruto y Sasuke deteniendo el ataque de espada de éste último con las manos, solo fue cuestión de segundos para los que presenciaban la batalla que vieron desaparecer a Hiromi y después lograron ver cuando ella estaba entre ellos dos con la brazos levantados y aprisionando la espada con las manos, de las cuales se desprendían hilos de sangre que recorrían a lo largo de sus brazos y gotas que se derramaban hacia el suelo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Naruto que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke pero nunca se imaginó que lo fuera a atacar, estaba en shock con lo acontecido hace unos momentos, solo miraba aquella escena donde aquella mujer que desconocía y que nunca había visto en su vida lo protegía como si fuera su mejor amiga, la cual poseía una gran agilidad para poder detener aquel ataque que sin duda alguna iba dirigido a él sabiendo que no lo podría esquivar tan fácilmente; mientras tanto Hiromi y Sasuke se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por ese lapso de tiempo con tanto odio (que si digieran que las miradas mataran ellos ya estarían muertos) hasta que Hiromi con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar le dio una tremenda patada a Sasuke que lo envió unos cuantos metros lejos de allí, haciendo que ella recuperara su compostura para comenzar con un nuevo altercado diciéndole a Naruto que continuara con su pelea con Pain que ella se encargaría del engendro ese.

– ¡Naruto! Por lo que veo a hora necesitas guardaespaldas debiluchas para que protejan al pobre miedosito que eres –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa irónica levantándose del suelo después de que Hiromi le diera tremenda patada.

– ¡SASUKE! ERES UN…

Pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por Hiromi –Espera Naruto no te distraigas por ese BAKA mejor preocúpate por ese tal Pain que yo me ocupo de ese engreído.

Naruto en ese momento volteó a ver a Pain que estaba muy atento a lo que acontecía a unos metros de él, no se disponía a atacar a Naruto porque no le había parecido que el Uchiha se hubiera interpuesto entre su pelea con el rubio que en ese instante batallaba con las emociones y recientes episodios que se habían presentado en esos momentos.

Al salir del manojo de emociones que se le estaban formando en su interior sobre la misteriosa joven que jamás en su vida había visto y el encuentro después de tanto tiempo con Sasuke, Naruto decidió continuar su pelea con Paín y confiar en lo que le había dicho esa joven, dejándole en sus manos el asunto del Uchiha.

Naruto reanudó su encuentro contra el pelirrojo, mientras la chica tomaba la suficiente distancia para comenzar su contraataque contra el pelinegro, haciendo que los demás chinobis pusieran mucha atención en estos dos encuentros que se proponían muy intensos.

Naruto comenzó con un ataque de Kage Bunshin no jutsu (técnica de multiplicación de sombras), mientras Pain atacaba con una especie de barras negras parecidas a espadas, en otro lado, Hiromi empezó a formar sellos para realizar la invocación (Kuchiyose no jutsu) de su mano derecha que la tenía extendida se empezó a formar una Katana de doble filo con una especie de inscripción en kanjis, a Tsunade se le hizo muy familiar dicha arma ya que juraría que la había visto en algún lugar.

Mientras tanto Sasuke la miraba de una forma fría y arrogante, se le observaba muy serio ya que al igual que Tsunade le había dado un poco de curiosidad el origen de aquella misteriosa katana.

– Dime mujer ¿quien eres?, me intriga tu presencia y sobre todo tu espada –dijo Uchiha ordenando de una manera autoritaria, arrogante y petulante.

– Es una cortesía decir tu nombre primero y después preguntar el de la otra persona, pero me da igual así que me presentaré, mi nombre es Sarutobi Hiromi perteneciente al Clan Sarutobi, nieta de Sarutobi Hiruzen el Tercer Hokage e hija de Sarutobi Faniel y Yuuki Sayuri, mi espada es un arma legendaria de herencia familiar que ha sido pasada de generación en generación, a hora es mi turno de preguntar ¿cual es tu nombre? –todo esto lo dijo de manera cortante e indiferente.

Al momento que escuchó el apellido de la joven se quedó absorto, por que esa chica que estaba justamente enfrente de él era la nieta del Tercer Hokage, así que se dedicó a mirarla pudiendo ver que no se parecía en nada al Sandaime ni a Asuma, pero lo que lo intrigó todavía más fue la explicación que dio de su espada, por lo tanto no le quedó más que responder a su pregunta de la misma forma, así que mirándola de manera profunda a los ojos con una sonrisa coqueta que incomodó a Hiromi y hasta Kakashi que se encontraba un tanto retirado del lugar provocándole que le hirviera la sangre de los celos que lo embargaban por la aptitud de Uchiha ante la joven.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya que historial tan relevante por un momento me dejaste pensando en que tipo de ninja eres, si en verdad eres digna de tu apellido, por lo que yo veo eres solamente una Kunoichi arrogante, debilucha y con aires de grandeza al igual que el Baka que proteges, pero también debo admitir que eres preciosa que me haces imaginar cosas indignas de mí, pero la belleza no lo es todo Hiromi, así que me divertiré un rato contigo mientras dures en batalla y sin más me presentaré, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, el único sobreviviente de Clan Uchiha, un vengador que solo busca venganza por lo que le hicieron en el pasado, un shinobi renegado de la aldea que destruyó todo lo que amaba y el ninja que terminará con tu insignificante vida Sarutobi –todo esto lo dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Hiromi no lo podía creer, él era un Uchiha, se parecía tanto a él que se preguntaba interiormente que parentesco podría tener con esa persona tan especial para ella, pero lo que más la incomodó enfureciéndola a tal grado que estaba dispuesta a torturarlo de la manera más dolorosa posible por la forma en como la miraba y sobretodo lo que había dicho antes de decir su nombre, pudo ver a lo lejos que Kakashi estaba a punto de atacarlo, debía de actuar rápido antes que su exsensei saliera perjudicado, presentía que era un oponente muy poderoso y muy en el interior no quería que le pasara algo a Kakashi.

– Así que un Uchiha ¡eh!, pero solo respóndeme esta pregunta antes de iniciar con esto y de terminar con tu asquerosa vida ¿Qué eres para Uchiha Itachi?

Ante esto tanto Sasuke como otros ninjas que no conocían a Hiromi se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos por la pregunta hecha por la joven mujer, a todo esto les entró una gran curiosidad por saber que relación había entre Itachi y aquella kunoichi a lo que el joven Uchiha se dignó a responder de la manera más fría e irónica a la pregunta hecha por la chica.

– Así que conociste al traidor de mi hermano, si el era ¡MI HERMANO! y no solo eso, fue un traidor que asesinó a todo el Clan incluyendo a nuestros padres, solo yo quedé con vida por lo cual lo busqué todos estos años y tengo el gusto de decir que he vengado a todo mi Clan, Itachi murió hace apenas unos meses atrás en mis propias manos y a hora que recuerdo bien él mencionó tu nombre con un ¡perdóname Hiromi-san!, eso me da curiosidad a hora dime ¿que eras tú para mi hermano?

Hiromi no lo podía creer que él fuera hermano de Itachi eran tan diferente al ególatra que estaba justamente frente a ella, Itachi era una buena persona, seria pero sincera que siempre le ayudaba a perfeccionar sus jutsus cuando era pequeña, sentía un incontable cariño por él hasta se puede decir que lo llegó a amar (en lo que cabe al primer amor), pero lo que más la sorprendió y entristeció a tal limite de derramar algunas lagrimas cosa que nunca había hecho en su vida fue lo que dijo a continuación de confesarle que era hermano de su querido Itachi, no lo podía creer que el arrogante, estupido y petulante que tenía frente a ella fuera el responsable de que aquel ninja que no fue de su familia pero que le demostró un gran cariño como su único y mejor amigo, él que le enseñó a confiar en la gente aun cuando esta le tenían miedo y la ahuyentaban, él único que no la vio como un monstruo y no tuvo miedo de acercársele para hablarle compartiendo tardes muy divertidas, no lo podía creer que estuviera muerto por culpa de ese, que además lo llamara traidor diciéndolo sin un minúsculo de culpabilidad, pero eso no era todo, no podía creer que fuera un asesino, no daba crédito a esas palabras, tenía un profundo hoyo en el estomago, lo quería destruir allí mismo, hacerlo sufrir para que se retractara de sus palabras.

No podía contestar a la pregunta que él le hacía, estaba muy apesadumbrada que solo tenía en la mente como hacerlo pagar por lo que había dicho, así que como respuesta ante aquella pregunta Hiromi se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha con su Katana comenzó a atacarlo intentando partirlo en dos para calmar su angustia y rabia, por otro lado Sasuke solo intentaba defenderse, la joven no le daba tiempo para efectuar algún contraataque, estaban los dos peleando al máximo, tanto que Sasuke se sorprendió de la intensidad de los ataques que le dirigía la misteriosa chica haciéndose tragar las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente –porque debilucha no lo era tenía habilidad y destreza con la espada incluso superior a la de él –estuvieron así por un largo rato donde solo se escuchaba el sonido del metal al chocar al igual que la intensa pelea entre Naruto y Pain, eran los toques de fondo de aquel silencio que se había formado por toda la aldea, los demás ninjas que se encontraban alrededor de las intensas batallas veían como los protagonistas de estos estremecedores encuentros se debatían por se los ganadores, podían ver que Pain estaba agotado y con unas leves heridas en el cuerpo por causa de los Rasengan que había utilizado el portador del nueve colas, mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba con heridas más profundas a consecuencias de la espada que portaba su contraria.

* * *

En otra parte Tsunade y los demás chinobis que observaban las batallas que se estaban desenlazando cerca de allí no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos sinceramente estaban con la boca desencajada y con los ojos como plato, tanto los oponentes como los dos ninjas de la hoja estaban dando su máximo esfuerzo en aquel conflicto pero aun así estaban muy parejos que imposibilitaba saber quien sería el triunfador, sin embargo lo que todavía para algunos no podían digerir era que aquella chica misteriosa que estaba peleando contra Uchiha Sasuke no era otra que la mismísima nieta del Sandaime, se preguntaban porque nunca la habían visto dentro de la aldea no era muy mayor e incluso podían decir que tenía unos cuantos años más que ellos y por lo tanto nunca la vieron en la academia ninja cuando debería haber asistido a ella principalmente por ser la nieta del Hokage, además nunca habían escuchado, ni visto a los padres de la joven aunque para algunos de ellos sabían muy poco de los hijos del Tercero, para algunos apenas se habían enterado que Asuma era su hijo, pero desconocían también quienes eran los padres de Konohamaru nunca los habían visto y sospechaban que tal vez eran los mismos, pero porque Konohamaru nunca hablaba de ella si era su hermana o prima, en ese momento esa era la interrogante a la cual querían encontrarle respuesta y si era así por lo tanto el sería su pequeño hermano, pero otra cosa rondaba sus mentes y se preguntaban como conocía a Itachi y porqué había llorado cuando supo que éste había muerto, pero lo que más los intrigó fue que una vez que Sasuke dijera todo aquello de su hermano ella se enrabiara yéndosele encima con el más profundo odio, ganas no le faltaron para despedazarlo en ese mismo momento, pero ese silencio se vino abajo cuando Neji un ninja alto, de cabello castaño, lacio, largo, sostenido en una cinta, de piel nívea, de facciones atractivas y ojos blanquecinos preguntó a la Hokage.

– Tsunade-sama porqué nunca vimos en la aldea a esa chica más siendo la nieta del Tercer Hokage, pero lo que más me gustaría saber quienes son sus padres, no creo que Asuma-sensei lo sea, además por lo que alcancé a oír ella dijo que él no lo era y lo más curioso es que tiene esa espada de especial que intriga tanto a usted como al mismo Sasuke y sobre todo que relación había entre esa chica e Itachi Uchiha –habló como siempre de manera despectiva, fría y calculadora, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver.

– Sabía que algún día lo preguntarían una vez que ella despertara, pero pensamos que eso nunca iba a pasar la mantuvimos en ultrasecreto de tipo clase S que solamente algunos conocíamos, sin embargo otros pensaban que estaba muerta, solo se corría el rumor de que en la Mansión Hokage se mantenía escondida a una chica la cual guardaba un secreto que a muchos atemorizaba.

– Entonces Tsunade-sama que clase de secreto es el que guarda esa chica y porque permanecía "dormida" no entiendo porque se encontraba de ese modo que pudo haber pasado con ella para que estuviera así –mencionó Sakura que se había unido a la conversación para saber más de aquella joven.

– Está bien les contaré la historia de Hiromi pero quiero que esto quede aquí, solamente Hiromi les explicará las razones por las que en realidad sucedió que ella cayera en ese misterioso jutsu que hizo que permaneciera así por 17 años, simplemente les contaré una parte de ello lo demás como les dije anteriormente ella se los dirá a su debido tiempo –mencionó la Hokage de manera muy seria mirando hacia donde se desenlazaban las dos batallas.

– Ha… ha dicho 17 años, pe… pero como es eso posible que clase de jutsu es ese –interrumpió Sakura muy impactada.

– Silencio y escúchenme ¡Y NO ME VUELVAN A INTERRUMPIR! –habló la Hokage con voz fuerte y con un breve tic en el ojo izquierdo haciendo que Sakura se ruborizara de vergüenza por haber interrumpido a su maestra, mientras que los demás chinobis voltearon a ver a la mujer que había hablado de la manera más dulce mostrándose interesados por lo que iba a decir.

– Discúlpeme Tsunade-sama –habló Sakura muy abochornada.

– Está bien, Hiromi como ustedes escucharon hace un momento pertenece al Clan Sarutobi por ser la nieta del Tercer Hokage, todo esto comenzó hace 23 años cuando Hiromi nació, pero antes de pasar a lo importante quiero reafirmar lo que algunos de ustedes alcanzaron a oír, así que ya saben que ella es hija de Sarutobi Faniel el hijo menor del Sandaime experto en el Suiton, su esposa Yuuki Sayuri que provenía de otra aldea llamada Kori era experta en técnicas de hielo (Hyouton), además poseía una katana legendaria llamada Ryuken –la Hokage hizo una breve pausa para pensar un momento, después dio un gran suspiro para poder continuar.

– Lo único que sé de esa espada es que tiene un poder misterioso, se puede realizar con ella ataques Hyouton haciéndolos más potentes y destructivos, aparte Sayuri pertenecía a un Clan legendario en la Aldea Kori la cual se encargaba de proteger esa espada regalo de la esencia natural llamada Sikuuro, el cual tenía la forma de un Dragón blanquiazul que cada 100 años cuando las demás esencias naturales o como algunos les dicen bestias con colas se desequilibraban y causaban terror en el mundo o tendían a desaparecer, él resurgía para poner al mundo en equilibrio otra vez, así estuvo por mucho tiempo hasta que los aldeanos de Kori crearon una técnica prohibida para capturar el espíritu de Sikuuro y sellarlo dentro de un humano haciendo que los poderes del Dragón no pudieran salirse de control como las otras esencia con colas, pero el otro propósito de los ninjas de Kori era el de mantenerlo como un arma para proteger la aldea, pero no todo sale como uno quiere. Sikuuro no aceptó ser encerrado en un contenedor humano, por lo tanto desapareció por mucho tiempo haciendo que durante ese período las bestias con colas amenazaran constantemente a las aldeas ocasionando destrozos por doquier hasta que los aldeanos de Kori pidieron perdón a la esencia forjando un pacto que nunca sería quebrantado por ninguno de ellos.

– ¿De que trataba ese pacto Tsunade-sama? –esa pregunta tomó desprevenidos a todos inclusive a la mismísima Hokage, ya que el que había preguntado no era otro que Hatake Kakashi, él cual se mostraba muy pensativo con la vista perdida hacia donde la chica peleaba contra Sasuke.

– Está bien se los diré y después continuaré con mi relato, solo lo hago para que entiendan sobre lo que hay alrededor del misterio que encierra a Hiromi –guardó silencio por un instante mirando a Kakashi con cierto interés –el pacto consistía en que los aldeano de Kori destruyeran todo lo relacionado con la técnica de captura-sellado de un biju, a parte de que jamás trataran de dominar a una bestia elemental para sus sucios propósitos a cambio el volvería a cuidar del equilibrio del mundo elemental para evitar más catástrofes.

– Tsunade-sama ellos cumplieron con el pacto –esta vez preguntó Sakura. –Sí –contestó la Hokage –que pasó después –volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa.

–Sikuuro al ver el poder destructivo de las bestias con cola y todo el mal que habían provocado les declaró la guerra, Sikuuro sabía que no podría con los nueve pero no le quedaba alternativa daría su inmortalidad a cambio de poner orden al mundo ninja, pero con lo que no contaba era que los ninjas de Kori se le unieran en la lucha contra aquellas bestias para reparar el terrible error que habían estado a punto de cometer. Fue mucho el tiempo que duró la guerra entre las esencias hasta que al fin la victoria fue para los ninjas de Kori y el dragón Sikuuro, no las destruyó solo las tranquilizó para que deambularan por la tierra como antes. En reconocimiento al apoyo que mostró la aldea de Kori prometió volver cada vez que hubiera dificultades con las bestias elementales, dejándoles como regalo una Katana forjada con su aliento aleación de fuego-hielo que además incluía una parte de su poder guardado en el corazón de la espada la cual la hacía uno de los tesoros más valiosos de esa aldea –la Hokage miró a sus shinobis por un momento, solo para ver la cara desencajada de los ninjas, sonrió un poco para continuar con su relato.

–Es lo único que sé de la procedencia de Sayuri antes de que llegara a la Aldea de la Hoja. Fue de los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaron de su aldea cuando esta entró en guerra contra otra aldea ninja la cual quería apropiarse de la espada Ryuken, la guerra acabó con casi todos los habitantes de Kori que trataban de defender su reliquia a toda costa pero no era suficiente para el temible poder de la aldea Kuma, cuando atacaron directamente a los guardianes de la Ryuken el líder de Kori ayudó a los guardianes que la protegían a escapar. Los guardianes pidieron ayuda a Konoha pero cuando nuestros shinobis llegaron ya era demasiado tarde, después de un tiempo aquellas personas llegaron a ser parte de nuestra aldea y se comprometieron a colaborar como ninjas en las misiones que se les asignara, más tarde Sayuri conoció a Faniel cuando pasó a ser su Sempai en el escuadrón de ANBUS en donde ella había entrado por su gran destreza en la realización de Jutsus principalmente en el Hyouton, así como el combate cuerpo-cuerpo y en la utilización de armas en la cual utilizaba la Katana manipulando la suya propia, su herencia familiar la Ryuken.

– ¿Pero Tsunade-sama como la espada Ryuken pasó a ser herencia familiar de Sayuri-san si ella era uno de los guardianes que escapó para protegerla, que pasó con los demás? –preguntó en ese instante Shizune.

– Cuando Sayuri escapó de Kori era tan solo una niña que pronto se convertiría en guardián de la Ryuken, pero eso no era todo su deber, no era solo proteger esa espada, sino que iba a mucho más allá, Sayuri no era solo su guardián sino siendo la hija del líder del clan que protegía la espada por derecho le pertenecía, ya que por siglos era resguardada por su clan y por allí se rumoreaba que solo ellos conocían el verdadero poder de la Ryuken que estaba plasmado en un pergamino antiguo que uno de sus ancestro elaboró después de recibir de manos de Sikuuro la Espada Ryuken, ese pergamino se perdió durante un incendio, pero el conocimiento se preservó pues era transmitido de generación en generación. En cuanto a Sayuri después de conocer al hijo del Tercero se hicieron muy amigos, con el tiempo ellos entablaron una relación más allá de la amistad –otra vez fue interrumpida pero a hora por un suspiro de todas las kunoichis, las cuales estaban emocionadas por el romance de los padres de Hiromi.

– Ya les había advertido que no interrumpieran, dejen sus romanticismo para después y déjenme terminar kunoichis atolondradas –decía la Hokage con un prenunciado tic en el ojo izquierdo por su enfurecimiento, tomó aire, se controló unos segundos y continuó como si no la hubieran interrumpido –ellos decidieron casarse y al lapso de un año nació su primer primogénito, una niña con facciones muy parecidas a las de su madre, pero lo curioso es que nació con una alta concentración de Chakra y un misterioso tatuaje en la muñeca en forma de Dragón. Lo que recuerdo es que Hiromi de pequeña era una niña muy consentida y adorada por todo aquel que la conocía, siendo la nieta del Hokage la gente la mimaba mucho hasta aquella tarde en que todo cambió…

_Tenía tan solo 3 años de edad cuando unos niños más grandes que ella la hicieron enojar diciéndole cosas desagradables sobre su familia lo que hizo despertar un misterioso poder que la rodeó, una especie de aura salió de su interior formando un Dragón blanquiazul, el cielo se oscureció y el aire se tornó helado, los niños se quedaron pasmados al ver al Dragón sobre la niña la cual prácticamente estaba rodeada por esa aura y sus ojos despedían una brillante luz azul. A lo lejos Sayuri vio el resplandor que después se trasformó en un Dragón el cual le hizo recordar que ya lo había visto en algún lado y ahora que recordaba bien lo había visto en algunos escritos y dibujos que tenía su padre en la antigua biblioteca de Kori, recordó que le había contado del Dragón Sikuuro y supo en ese momento que de él se trataba._

_Empezó a correr a toda velocidad solo pensando que si era Sikuuro que rayos estaba haciendo en la aldea de la Hoja, sentía algo en el pecho que le decía que su hija algo malo le estaba ocurriendo, cuando llegó vio a su pequeña flotando en el aire con una brillante luz azul saliéndole de los ojos y encima de ella una energía en forma de Dragón, miró de reojo que muchos ninjas habían llegado hasta ese lugar pretendiendo atacar al Dragón, Sayuri no tenía tiempo que perder, así que se dirigió a los ninjas de Konoha –No le hagan nada a ese Dragón o lastimaran a mi hija se los pido, por favor –en eso uno de los ninjas del escuadrón 7 de Ambus la encaró –Ambu es tu deber proteger a la aldea de un peligro así, considero que esa bestia puede causar un daño irrevocable solo hay que ver que ha hecho con esos críos, en mi opinión debemos de atacar y salvar a tu hija –pero ella presentía que si le hacían algo al Dragón su hija sufriría las consecuencias –No, por favor, yo se que él no causará daño verdad Sikuuro._

_Ante eso el Dragón bajó la mirada para ver aquella mujer la cual portaba una mascara en forma de tigre, miró sus ojos y fue allí donde la reconoció –No era de esperarse que esta pequeña fuera hija de un descendiente de Yuuki Ryusaki, lo que no entiendo que es lo que estoy haciendo dentro del cuerpo de esta pequeña a caso han roto con su pacto, por otro lado esta no parece ser la misma aldea, dame respuestas Yuuki –ante eso ella quedó en shok, no solo era impresionante verlo sino que sabía que ella era un descendiente de Yuuki Ryusaki, así que se quitó la mascara sin importarle el protocolo Ambu, ante esto muchos ninjas desaprobaron ese acto, pero a ella no le importó y pasó a contestar la pregunta de Sikuuro –Kori desapareció hace 10 años y a hora solo yo soy la única sobreviviente de la aldea, solo era una niña cuando la destruyeron, se que eres Sikuuro porque mi padre me contó acerca de ti y me enseñó algunos dibujos –ante eso Sikuuro asintió y la alentó a continuar –mi aldea nunca rompió el pacto y la prueba de ello es que aun protejo la Ryuken a pesar de que ya no exista Kori –en eso mostró la katana que hace bastante tiempo él le había entregado a Ryusaki a cambio de su lealtad._

– _Así que Kori desapareció, pero no entiendo que estoy haciendo dentro de esta pequeña, sino rompieron el pacto quien me encerró dentro de ella –ante esto Sayuri no supo que responder, pero después de unos segundos respondió algo que la había inquietado cuando la pequeña Hiromi había nacido –Sikuuro-sama no se el motivo por el cual usted esté atrapado dentro de mi hija pero ella tiene un tatuaje en su mano derecha en forma de Dragón y nació durante la luna llena que de acuerdo a la tradición de nuestro clan era cuando usted el Gran Dragón Sikuuro aparecía cada 100 años y el día del nacimiento de Hiromi se cumplían los cien años desde su última aparición –Sikuuro se quedó callado por un rato contemplando solo el tatuaje de la niña –ya veo con que eso pasó, a hora entiendo un poco, mi tiempo como esencia libre ya pasó y tengo que compartir mi poder con esta niña, no se porqué estoy dentro de ella talvez porque al nacer en esa fecha bajo la protección de la Luna Llena hizo que yo renaciera dentro de ella, es la única explicación que tengo al respecto._

– _Que pasará con mi hija entonces –preguntó abrumado Faniel el cual acababa de llegar –no le pasará nada a la pequeña, ella a hora es un Jenshuriki, no se preocupen todo volverá a ser como antes, la cuidaré lo prometo, solo deben protegerla de otras aldeas si se enteran que ella es un jenshuriki la querrán para convertirla en un arma y eso no lo permitiré ya lo sabes Sayuri, recuerda la alianza –en eso el enorme dragón desapareció y la pequeña que estaba suspendida en el aire cayó al suelo inconciente. _

_Pasaron varios días de aquel incidente los aldeanos ya no vieron de la misma forma a la pequeña Hiromi, le tenían temor y se alejaban de ella e incluso algunos la llamaron monstruo, para ella fue muy doloroso y más siendo una niña de 3 años, así que los del consejo y en especial Danzou propuso que se le ocultara de los demás, ante esto también propuso que la niña fuera alejada del arte ninja por el simple motivo de que podría ser un peligro para la aldea en un futuro, Danzou ganó con su decreto haciendo que los del consejo, con mucho pesar el Hokage y los padres de Hiromi acataran la nueva norma que se había impuesto ocultándola de todos y principalmente alejarla totalmente del mundo ninja._

_Su abuelo no se iba a dar por vencido, ni iba acatar esa horrible norma impuesta por Danzou así que él le enseñaba a escondidas, en algunos casos la dejó al cuidado de Jiraiya para que la entrenara, pero como es de esperarse Jiraiya nunca se responsabilizó del todo y en variadas ocasiones se la encargó a su ex-alumno Namikaze Minato con el cual formó un lazo de amistad muy poderoso, a tal grado que la veía como su hermanita pequeña y ella como su hermano mayor, es así como a escondidas también Minato se unió a los pocos que ayudaban en su educación como kunoichi que a pesar de su corta edad era muy astuta, había heredado las cualidades de sus dos padres principalmente la seriedad y mente calculadora de su padre._

_Una vez que Minato se convirtiera en el Cuarto Hokage la dejó en manos de su alumno Kakashi que a pesar de su corta edad con tan solo 12 años ya era todo un Jouni dándole un equipo del cual encargarse; después de demostrar al consejo de que Hiromi no haría nada que dañase a la aldea y a pesar de que la aldea la seguía rechazando eso no le impidió a despreciarla tratando de ignorar los comentarios mal intencionados y los desplantes de los demás, la pequeña Hiromi formó parte del equipo 2 a pesar que solo contaba con 5 años, su nivel tanto en Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Geijutsu era elevado incluso se lograba comparar con el nivel de un Chuunin bien preparado, a mucho le sorprendió cuando pasó el examen de la academia a la cual nunca asistió y se convirtió en ninja _–Tsunade se quedó callada por un momento tan solo viendo como Naruto y Hiromi seguían con sus peleas, dio otro profundo suspiro para prepararse a continuar con el relato, pero antes de que articulara alguna palabra fue de nuevo interrumpida ahora por Shizune quien hizo una pregunta inocentemente sin saber que sucedería después por haberla interrumpido.

– Tsunade-sama ¿Quines eran los que formaban el equipo 2? –dijo Shizune de la forma más natural.

– ¡YA LES HABÍA DICHO QUE NO ME INTERRUMPIERAN! –dijo la quinta con un grito que retumbó por todo el País del Fuego.

– Ca… cálmese Tsunade-sama y continúe por favor –habló Sakura para que la Godaime se tranquilizara un poco.

Una vez que Sakura hablara y Tsunade tomara una gran bocanada de aire y les advirtiera a todos con una mirada asesina que prometía una muerte segura si volvían a interrumpirla se dispuso a seguir hablando.

– Bueno, el Primer equipo que lideró Kakashi fue su mismo equipo, así que este vendría a ser su segundo equipo liderado por él, el cual estaba conformado por una joven perteneciente al Clan Hyuga llamada Kioku, por un chico más joven que Kioku perteneciente al Clan Uchiha, Itachi y Hiromi que era la más pequeña y que sacaba de quicio a su sensei Hatake Kakashi, verdad Kakashi –la Hokage miró al ninja copia él cual solo la miró indignado sin comentar nada al respecto, Tsunade continuó su relato –Hiromi hizo muy buena amistad con Kioku y con el mismísimo Kakashi que a pesar de ser diferente al que conocemos ahora, antes era frívolo, frío, indiferente y un fanático de seguir al pie de la letra las reglas, esa chica rompió esa barrera con su amistad mostrando su lado amable; ¡Verdad Kakashi! –Tsunade volteó a ver otra vez al Jouni aludido con una sonrisa pícara a lo que Kakashi solo se sonrojó bajando la cabeza para que no notaran su mejillas sonrojadas y carraspeó un par de veces para que la Quinta continuara y no fuera él el centro de atención ya que los demás lo estaban mirando e imaginando a que se refería la mujer.

Tsunade al escuchar el carraspeo de Kakashi decidió dejar al pobre hombre y con una enorme sonrisa tomó de nuevo otra gran bocanada de aire y continuó.

– ¡Eh!... en que iba…mmmm ¡ha si! Bueno dejando a un lado lo de Kakashi, con Itachi fue diferente ya que desde el primer día en que se conocieron se hicieron muy amigos, siempre se les veía juntos y algunos rumoraban que en algún futuro llegarían a ser algo más –Kakashi cuando acababa de escuchar lo que la mujer había dicho casi se atraganta, para después ponerse serio y recordar aquellos días cuando Itachi y Hiromi salían en las tardes o platicaban durante su entrenamiento e incluso Itachi la abrazaba en la noche de manera protectora cuando salían de la aldea hacer alguna misión y se quedaban en campo abierto a descansar, además muchas veces lo sorprendió en la habitación donde estaba Hiromi atrapada en el jutsu contemplándola, salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que la Quinta seguía con su relato –Cuando Hiromi cumplió seis años a pesar que muchos la seguían rechazando ella contaba con el apoyo, amor y amistad de sus padres, abuelo, Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina – La Quinta omitió el apellido de la madre de Naruto ya que los demás desconocían que ella y el Cuarto eran los padres del portador del nueve colas –Kioku, Itachi y la mía por supuesto ya que la conocí cuando el Tercero la entrenaba y en particular era una niña muy simpática.

– Bueno con Minato se llevaban muy bien e incluso cuando contrajo nupcias con Kushina siempre los iba a visitar y más cuando supo que iban a ser padres, Hiromi estaba feliz por el bebé que esperaban su hermano mayor y su esposa que juró que siempre lo protegería para que nada le pasara hasta que esa felicidad fue interrumpida por el ataque del nueve colas, no se con exactitud que fue lo que pasó esa noche y no me corresponde a mí decir lo poco que sé solo les diré que en ese ataque Orochimaru no desperdició esa oportunidad y la atacó por ser un peligro para él y sus planes, no sé con exactitud que hizo pero ese loco creó un extraño Jutsu prohibido con el cual me imagino pretendía asesinar lo que protegía la pequeña Hiromi y a ella misma claro está; he llegado a la conclusión después de darle tanta vuelta al asunto es que ella trató de protegerse con su escudo protector, pero el jutsu era demasiado fuerte atravesando el escudo pero algo incomprensible pasó porque hizo cambiar la naturaleza del Jutsu haciendo que Hiromi cayera en un sueño profundo, el cual pareciera que estuviera sin vida pero su cuerpo siguió creciendo y desarrollándose por 17 años de los cuales nunca pensé que la volvería a ver, pero bueno allí la tenemos solo espero que a hora ella pueda ser feliz –terminó la Quinta con un suspiro y un poco melancólica, se había formado un silencio entre ellos ya que la mayoría estaba todavía asimilando lo que acababan de escuchar hasta que Sakura volvió a preguntar.

– Oiga Tsunade-sama, disculpe mi atrevimiento –se apresuró a decir la pelirrosada –y que pasó con sus padres porque yo que sepa nunca he escuchado los nombre de Faniel y Sayuri.

– Ellos están muertos, después de que Hiromi cayera en ese Jutsu ellos trataron de proteger a su hija y con la ayuda del Tercero fue puesta en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Hokage para que estuviera segura si alguien pretendía hacerle daño, se corrió el rumor de que ella había muerto durante el ataque del nueve colas a manos de Orochimaru y se guardó el secreto de que seguía viva y oculta en la mansión Hokage que solo los más allegados a sus padres lo conocían, hace 10 años los padres de Hiromi tuvieron a su segundo primogénito y hace siete años ellos fueron asesinados de forma extraña en una de sus misiones y hasta la fecha no sabemos quien y porque lo hizo –culminó con un dejo de amargura al recordar aquello.

– Pero entonces quien es el hermano de Hiromi y que pasó con él –mencionó Sakura con un poco de conmoción al creer conocer la respuesta.

– El chico al quedar huérfano lo cuidó su abuelo El Tercer Hokage y su tío Asuma, ese chico como creo que algunos ya cavilaron y entrelazaron hilos es nada más y nada menos que Konohamaru… Jajajajaja… no puedo imaginar como ese crío sea hermano de Hiromi si parecen agua y aceite –terminó la Hokage carcajeándose por lo que se le había ocurrido, mientras que los que no habían cavilado se encontraban sumamente sorprendidos y con los ojos y la boca desencajados, mirando a la joven que luchaba con el Uchiha.

* * *

Un agradecimiento a Ellistriel por sus sabios consejos que tomaré muy en cuenta así que lo veras en el tercer capitulo y es que este ya lo tenía preparado pero si es cierto lo que mencionas y bueno lo tomaré muy en cuenta y espero que te guste éste capi y te doy las gracias vuelvo a reiterar los consejos y explicaré más sobre lo que pasa en Konoha, Gracias.

Espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido, en el próximo capitulo la pelea entre Sasuke y Hiromi y además la aparición de ciertos personajes que impactaran a muchos se trata de una pareja que a mi parecer es una de la mejores, bueno nos vemos en el otro capitulo que se llamará:

**Capitulo III La ayuda ha llegado: Un viejo amor, una alianza y una esperanza. **

No se lo pueden perder.


	3. CAPITULO III LA AYUDA HA LLEGADO

_Hola y discúlpenme por actualizar hasta a hora es que he tenido un poco de trabajo y hasta a horita me desocupé para escribir, espero que les esté gustando y en compensación por actualizar hasta hoy considero que está demasiado largo a ver sino se aburren._

_Saludos y muchos agradecimientos a ETOLPLOW por su Review y si trataré de hacerlos más cortos a ver si te gusta este capitulo, gracias por tu comentario lo tomaré en cuenta._

_Agradezco a k2008sempai por su Review y no te preocupes por no haber dejado en el otro y seguiré tu consejo ya le recorte un poco a ver si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes._

_Gracias Amalia Malfoy Hatake por tu comentario y aquí estoy de vuelta si te agrada Severus Snape apenas subí una historia de él espero hacerla de 10 capitulos si te gusta me gustaría que la leyeras y hay me dices tu opinión._

_Bueno no los aburro más y a leer._

* * *

**CAPITULO III LA AYUDA HA LLEGADO: UN VIEJO AMOR, UNA ALIANZA Y UNA ESPERANZA. **

–El chico al quedar huérfano lo cuidó su abuelo El Tercer Hokage y su tío Asuma, ese chico como creo que algunos ya cavilaron y entrelazaron hilos es nada más y nada menos que Konohamaru… Jajajajaja… no puedo imaginar como ese crío sea hermano de Hiromi si parecen agua y aceite –terminó la Hokage carcajeándose por lo que se le había ocurrido, mientras que los que no habían cavilado se encontraban sumamente sorprendidos y con los ojos y la boca desencajados y mirando a la joven que luchaba con el Uchiha.

* * *

Mientras la Hokage contaba lo que sabía sobre aquella chica pelinegra las peleas continuaban, por una parte Naruto peleaba con él último cuerpo de Pain utilizando al máximo sus técnicas del ermitaño combinándolas con otras que había perfeccionado y es que él último cuerpo de Pain ya le había causado mucho dolor de cabeza, porque cabe la casualidad de que este último era demasiado poderoso ya que la mayoría de sus ataques los bloqueaba o los contraatacaba con sus técnicas y jutsus prohibidos; en eso Pain logra escapar del Oedama Rasengan que le acababa de enviar Naruto creando una gran explosión para escapar de aquel ataque, Naruto fue más rápido y pudo ver sus movimientos sin perder tiempo creó un Fûton: Rasen Shuriken impactando a Pain el cual salió despedido hacia una parte de lo que quedaba de la gran muralla de Konoha dejando un enorme cráter haciendo que cayera inconciente al suelo.

Naruto con precaución se acercó a Pain para ver si lo había derrotado pero no contó que éste ya había salido del colapso que tuvo, vio a Naruto a un lado de él en eso empezó a sacar lentamente de entre su ropa una barra negra, la rodeó cuidadosamente con chakra y en un movimiento rápido la introdujo en el estomago del chico portador del nueve colas; Naruto sintió una descarga eléctrica que iba del lugar donde se introdujo la barra hacia todo su cuerpo, además pudo sentir al Kyubi removerse inquieto causándole un dolor inmenso que provocó que el modo ermitaño desapareciera dejándolo demasiado débil, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se alejó de Pain, estaba sangrando mucho y cada vez le costaba más respirar, Pain no perdió oportunidad y lo atacó de nuevo pero su ataque no llegó a Naruto sino que fue desviado hacia un lado y él fue lanzado otra vez por los aires volviendo a impactar a hora en el suelo por un Chidori enviado por Kakashi que apareció junto a Neji impidiendo que Naruto fuera de vuelta a ser atacado.

–Naruto déjanos ahora a nosotros pelear contra Pain tú ve con la Hokage para que cure esa herida, descansa para que reúnas todas tus fuerzas y pueda terminar definitivamente con Pain, Neji y yo lo detendremos un rato mientras te recuperas –habló Kakashi muy serio viendo a Pain de manera fría.

–Kakashi sensei es peligroso que usted vuelva a pelear contra Pain lo hirió gravemente hace poco tiempo, no me diga que vaya a descansar –dijo Naruto con incredulidad y preocupación mirándolo a la cara.

–Descuida Naruto yo ya estoy bien gracias a aquella chica que está peleando contra Sasuke, además está Neji que me ayudará a pelear contra Pain es un jounin bien capacitado, no te preocupes ve con la Hokage para que cure esa herida que está sangrando mucho –contestó el ninja copia con una expresión divertida mirando a Neji, después su cara cambió a preocupación cuando miró la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

–Hazle caso a Kakashi y ve con la Godaime, deja en nuestras manos a Pain mientras te recuperas –dijo Neji de manera autoritaria.

–Esto no se quedará así, ya veras cuando me recupere me las vas a pagar y en cuanto a ustedes dos más les vale mantenerse en pié porque sino le diré a Tsunade que los cure sin usar un Jutsu medico –expresó Naruto muy enojado por haberlo sacado de la batalla.

Naruto caminó con trabajo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la Quinta pero justo cuando había dado uno cuantos pasos cayó desmayado, antes de tocar el suelo dos pares de manos lo cogieron de sus brazos evitando así el impacto contra el duro suelo, dos ninjas desconocidos que habían aparecido en el momento preciso lo llevaron con la Hokage.

–Shino, Kiba traigan inmediatamente a Naruto tenemos que curarlo de inmediato sino podría morir –dijo la Hokage de manera autoritaria con expresión preocupada al mirar la herida del rubio ocasionando que Sakura gritara por las últimas palabras de la Quinta dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia donde estaba su maestra.

Los dos chicos dejaron a Naruto a un lado de la mujer haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera revisar y curar a su compañero.

–Tsunade-sama dígame por favor como está, se pondrá bien ¿verdad? –preguntó una muy triste Sakura.

–Eso espero, la herida es profunda y ocasionó un descontrol en su nivel de chakra tanto la de él como la de Kyubi, esto me huele raro lo atacó justo en el sello, que esperaba con éste ataque liberar al nueve colas, no puede o… si, pensaba matar a Naruto para obtener al Kyubi –dijo una muy preocupada pero también muy enojada Hokage –Sakura necesito de tu ayuda yo todavía estoy un poco débil no podré con todo, te necesito pero también requeriría a Ino nosotras dos no podremos crear un jutsu médico muy fuerte el cual requiere demasiado chakra, no estoy en condiciones mi nivel de Chakra es de un 70% de mí capacidad, búsquenla y tráigala aquí, AHORA.

–Está bien Tsunade-sama yo la iré a buscar –dijo Shizune que sin perder tiempo se fue a buscar a la rubia.

* * *

Kakashi y Neji atacaron a Pain, uno con otro Chidori mientras Neji atacaba con Hakke Kûshô, pero para Pain fue fácil esquivar otra vez el Chidori de Kakashi pero no contó con el ataque del chico trayéndole uno que otro problema al tratar de escapar del ataque pero logró escabullirse a tiempo.

–Ustedes dos no podrá contra el reino de los dioses, si Uzumaki Naruto no pudo conmigo ustedes no podrán detener mi venganza contra esta aldea obteniendo así al zorro de las nueve colas y cumplir con mi propósito de traer paz a este mundo –mencionó Pain mirando hacia donde se encontraba el chico rubio que estaba siendo curado por la Quinta y otra chiquilla ignorando con la mirada a sus atacantes.

–No digas que somos unos incompetentes pronto sabrás de los que somos capaces para proteger a nuestra aldea y cada uno de sus habitantes –dijo un Kakashi empezándose a molestar por las palabras de aquel ninja pelirrojo.

En otro lado Hiromi seguía peleando contra Sasuke, lo dos tenían heridas por todo su cuerpo, sus ropas se encontraban rasgadas debido a la intensa lucha de katanas, el Uchiha estaba empezando a agotarse fue en ese momento que dejó a un lado el ataque de armas para arrojarle a la chica un Chidori Eisô y arrancarle de la mano su katana.

La espada de la chica salió despedida hacia un lado muy apartada de su dueña, sin darle tiempo a recogerla fue de nuevo atacada ahora por un Katon: Gokâkyu no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) haciendo que ella se alejara más de su herencia familiar para poder protegerse de esos ataques, el Uchiha la siguió atacando con el mismo jutsu haciendo que Hiromi se mostrara cansada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para esquivar los ataques del chico, sin ser previsto por ella fue alcanzada por un jutsu demasiado poderoso no pudiéndolo esquivar o hacer un escudo de protección ocasionándole una quemadura en su pierna que le impidió moverse con agilidad y eso no pasado desapercibido por Sasuke rápidamente envió un Katon: Gôryukâ no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Poderoso Dragón de Fuego) hacia la pelinegra la cual al ver el jutsu que era enviado a ella hizo rápidamente unos sellos.

–Hyouton: Itsukaku Makaguei (Elemento Hielo: Ballena de un Cuerno) –dijo la chica, de pronto una Ballena de hielo apareció enfrente de ella dirigiéndose al Dragón de fuego impactándolo provocando con ello una gran explosión al fusionarse fuego con hielo.

–Vaya cada vez me impresionas más veo que tiene más ases sobre la manga niñata, tendré que ir más despacio después de todo –dijo Sasuke con ironía.

–Eso tenlo por seguro, serás exterminado aquí mismo y no me digas niñata ten más respeto a tus mayores chiquillo insolente –dijo una Hiromi muy enojada.

–Eso lo veremos, Katon: Gôryukâ no jutsu (E, lemento Fuego: Poderoso Dragón de Fuego).

–Ah si, Hyouton: Hyoriudan no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Dragón de Hielo).

Dos enormes Dragones aparecieron al lado de sus creadores, uno de Fuego y otro de Hielo lo cuales fueron enviados en dirección a su oponente para atacarse, era impresionante ver a esos dos dragones confrontarse debido a que los dos poseían similares fuerzas que era imposible saber que sucedería, su poder era equivalente lo que provocó al colisionar el uno al otro fue una inmensa explosión en el lugar dejando un enorme cráter y mandando a volar a todo ser o escombro a 10 kilómetros a la redonda.

Los dos chicos por la detonación fueron lanzados lejos de donde estaban pero su agilidad hizo que no impactaran contra el suelo y con un impulso y unas cuantas maromas lograron mantenerse en pie para continuar atacándose con otros jutsus.

–Chidori –dijo Sasuke

–Hyouton: Koriheki (Elemento Hielo: Muro de Hielo) –mencionó Hiromi

–Tsukuyomi

–Hyouru no jutsu (Prisión de Hielo)

Justo cuando Uchiha hizo uno de sus Jutsus prohibidos de dominio mental como el Tsukuyomi, Hiromi creó una prisión de hielo que la encerró a ella para que él no pudiera penetrar en su mente evitando así que lo viera a los ojos y no fuera cautiva de su jutsu el cual la torturaría mentalmente pudiendo dañar directamente su sistema nervioso neuronal.

Pero no fue lo único que hizo la pelinegra sino que aparte de su prisión creó rápidamente sellos para hacer su Técnica de Eclipse Total (Hyouton: Kai Kishoku no jutsu) dejando un área de 15 kilómetros en total oscuridad dándole ventaja para quitar su prisión y acercar al joven Uchiha para atacarlo con su Hyouton: Gyakutai Medatsu (Técnica de la Prisión de Estacas) provocando que estacas de hielo aprisionaran al pelinegro evitando que escapara.

Con la oscuridad era difícil saber por donde escapar y por donde lo iba atacar, después de unos segundos tratando de analizar la situación para que pudiera salir sintió una fuerte punzada en la pierna como si algo lo hubiera mordido lo cual le imposibilitaba moverse, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y la oscuridad fue desapareciendo entonces pudo ver que un enorme lobo blanco lo estaba mordiendo su pierna y para quitárselo de encima creó un Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (, _Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu_Elemento fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) derritiendo al lobo de hielo.

–Ya veo cada vez te pones más interesante, por lo tanto comienzo a retractarme en lo que dije sobre debilucha, por lo que veo no lo eres te defiendes muy bien y hasta me has logrado inmovilizar por un rato, me conmueves pero no te saldrás con la tuya y lo veras en seguida AMATERASU –dijo el Uchiha lanzando potentes oleadas de fuego negro hacia la joven.

Hiromi estaba en shoks por lo que había hecho Sasuke Uchiha pero si no reaccionaba pronto el fuego negro que se acercaba a ella la consumiría por completo, tenía que actuar rápido y solo se le ocurrió decir.

–Hyouton: Kori Chiku (Elemento Hielo: Area congelada)

–Hyouton: Koriheki (Elemento Hielo: Muro de Hielo)

–Hyouton: Kori Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Clon de Hielo)

El área congelada que hizo la joven fue arrasada por el fuego negro, pero el muro congelado hizo que le diera tiempo para hacer un clon de hielo y escapar del ataque por unos pocos segundos, una vez que salió del blanco de aquel embate decidió atacarlo de la misma forma con una de sus técnica más poderosa.

–Hyouton: Haryuu Muuko (Elemento Hielo: Feroz Dragón Tigre Perforador)

Un Dragón con aspecto parecido a un tigre se dirigió hacia el pelinegro congelando todo a su paso pero antes de que lo golpeara y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban debido al Amaterasu que había realizado utilizó su técnica de teletransportación que lo enviara a otro lugar donde estuviera a salvo del ataque, pero debido a su débil estado sabía que no sería muy lejos por lo menos a unos 800m de donde estaba, eso le evitaría que lo impactara aquel Dragón-tigre de hielo.

–Sunshin no Jutsu

El ataque fue esquivado gracias a su técnica pero lo dejó más debilitado de lo que esperaba ya no se podía mantener en pie o hacer otra técnica estaba muy agotado, no se podía descuidar de aquella chica parecía que ella no estaba en las mismas condiciones que él y si no cuidaba ese punto ella aprovecharía para mandarlo directo al inframundo, sería muy peligroso si lo volviera a atacar tendría que armar inmediatamente una estrategia para salir de allí.

Por otro lado Hiromi estaba en las mismas condiciones que el Uchiha y aunque lo notaba agotado estaba al corriente de que era un chico fuerte y muy peligroso debía de tener cuidado aunque su apariencia dijera lo contrario.

* * *

Cerca de allí Tsunade continuaba curando junto con Sakura a Naruto, se encontraba muy agotada necesitaban de Ino o Hinata pero lamentablemente la segunda no se encontraba en la aldea, se le había asignado una misión a la Aldea de la Arena y todavía no regresaba, mientras que Ino con otros Jounis uno de ellos su padre tenían por misión la de tratar de encontrar el verdadero cuerpo de Pain pero una vez que ocurrió aquella terrible explosión que destruyó casi por completo la aldea fue separada del grupo, no sabían exactamente donde estaba, Katsuju le había informado que estaba bien pero estaba demasiado lejos de donde estaban ellos.

–_Shizune date prisa, Naruto no aguantará mucho tiempo sino logramos cerrar la herida y controlar sus niveles de chakra_ –pensó la Hokage viendo hacia por donde shizune se había ido.

Por otro lado Shino y Kiba miraban las peleas preguntándose por aquella extraña mujer que estaba peleando contra Sasuke nunca la habían visto en la aldea, ellos no habían oído el relato de Tsunade porque habían llegado justo cuando Naruto se había empezado a desmayar y es que desde el ataque de los cuerpos de Pain cada uno junto con sus clanes trataron de defender a la aldea, aunque habían sufrido algunas bajas en sus respectivos clanes ellos continuaron luchando tratando de destruir a los que habían invadido su hogar, cuando llegó Naruto y comenzó a pelear contra algunos cuerpos de Pain tanto el Clan Aburame y el Clan Inuzuka se unieron para acabar definitivamente a Ningendo uno de los cuerpos de Pain que los había desafiado.

Gracias a esa unión acabaron con él dedicándose después a rescatar algunos ninjas que estaban heridos y llevarlos al hospital pero después de ver el estado en que había quedado la aldea y ser informados por Katsuju que Naruto había llegado y enfrentaba a varios cuerpos de Pain él solo, los jefes de cada Clan los enviaron a ellos dos a que ayudaran a Naruto con su pelea para exterminar por completo con el enemigo.

Cuando llegaron habían visto a la Hokage que era resguardada por tres Ambus, algunos Hyugas, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji y Shizune los cuales observaban la pelea, giraron para ver a Naruto el cual estaba peleando contra uno de los cuerpo de Pain y al parecer el último, también observaron a una chica que no conocían y a Sasuke luchando contra ella, volvieron su vista hacia Naruto viendo que este estaba mal herido y que en ese momento Pain trataba de atacarlo de nuevo, en eso vieron que Kakashi y Neji impidieron aquel ataque para luego discutir con el portador del nueve colas y enviarlo a la banca por estar mal herido, el rubio agotado comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba la Hokage justo en ese momento llegaron hasta él porque vieron que se estaba tambaleando y antes de que colapsara por completo lo tomaron de los brazos llevándolo con la Quinta para que lo curara.

Los dos ninjas seguían con sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido aparte de estar mirando el altercado que estaba ocurriendo a unos metros de donde estaban cuando la voz de la Hokage los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

–Ustedes dos vayan a buscar a todo aquel ninja que no esté herido de gravedad para que ayuden a esos tres –dijo señalando a Kakashi, Neji y Hiromi –y tráigalos aquí, vayan AHORA.

Sin discutir con la mujer se dispusieron a cumplir con sus órdenes, se alejaron de aquel lugar en busca de sus compañeros.

* * *

Kakashi y Neji se pusieron en guardia una vez que vieron que Kiba y Shino se llevaron a Naruto con la Quinta, observando a su oponente con sus respectivos dōjutsu tanto el sharingan como el Byakugan escrutaron con la mirada cada movimiento de Pain, juntos armaban un plan para contraatacar si este se disponía a atacar con una de sus técnicas.

Neji que a diferencia de su prima y otros de su Clan había llegado de su misión mucho antes de que Konoha fuera invadida y una vez que esta fue atacada por Akatsuki él junto con su equipo conformado por Maito Guy, Ten-Ten y Rock Lee se dispusieron a defenderla atacando a los Akatsukis, fue muy duro pelear con ellos más cuando se enfrentaron a uno de los cuerpos de Pain, era demasiado fuerte incluso para Gay, en ese momento llegaron Kurenai y Anko Sensei combinando sus técnicas y más poderos jutsus entre los seis lo derrotaron.

Una vez que la pelea terminó los dos equipos se separaron, fue en ese momento cuando Pain utilizó su Shinra Tensei y una enorme detonación arrasó con toda la aldea desgraciadamente muchos perdieron la vida con esa técnica y las defensas que protegían a la aldea fueron alejadas y algunos resultaron heridos pero gracias a Katsuju muchos fueron curados, fue cuando Neji con su Byakugan pudo ver cuando Naruto llegó a la aldea y empezó a enfrentar a Pain, no perdió tiempo y se dirigió al lugar de batalla, cuando iba en camino se encontró a Sakura que también pretendía acercarse a aquel lugar, se dirigieron velozmente hacia donde Naruto se encontraba, pero una vez que estaban por llegar Tsunade los llamó para que fueran hacia donde estaba ella y los mantuviera alejados de aquella pelea.

Es por ello que ahora se encontraba junto a Kakashi en aquella situación, defendiendo su hogar y haciendo tiempo para que Naruto se recuperar y de una vez por todas terminara con aquel hombre.

Pain comenzó el ataque con un Fūton: Repusshō el cual fue evitado fácilmente por los dos, Kakashi no se quedó con los brazos cruzados contraatacándolo con un Suiton: Suiryûdan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica del Misil-Dragón de Agua), Neji que reaccionó unos segundos después lo interceptó con el Jûken el cual no fue esquivado completamente cerrando algunos tenketsus de su cuerpo.

Así continuaron los tres con ataques y contraataques provocándole al pelirrojo un inminente agotamiento, pero no así derrotarlo definitivamente.

–Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu –dijo Kakashi luego de escapar de una de las técnicas de Pain.

–Kuchiyose no jutsu –mencionó el pelirrojo para bloquear el ataque de Kakashi.

–Hakke Kûshô –volvió a afrontar Neji.

Pain lucía cansado, le estaban dando mucho dolor de cabeza esos dos, en cambio Kakashi no estaba tan mal ni mucho menos herido sólo necesitaba saber el punto débil de su oponente, mientras tanto Neji él si que estaba agotado y mal herido después de tratar de bloquear varios de los jutsus del enemigo posteriormente de que a Pain se le ocurriera crear un tercer Shinra Tensei aunque de menor intensidad que el primero que causó la gran destrucción de Konoha, si que lo había mal herido en cambio Kakashi que pudo escapar a tiempo resultó sin un rasguño, sin embargo Kakashi ya conocía esas técnicas y le resultaba más fácil esquivarlas mostrándose más precavido por su reciente pelea con ese individuo.

Seguían los altercados Sasuke contra Hiromi los cuales estaban al límite aunque demostrasen lo contrario, Hiromi estaba por colapsarse debido a que no había recuperado todo su chakra por haber empleado su Jutsu prohibido para curar a Kakashi; Pain y Neji que al igual que Sasuke y Hiromi estaban agotados, solamente Neji estaba llegando al límite ya que Pain tenía una pequeña reserva de energía guardada para su golpe definitivo, pero tenía que esperar a que Naruto volviera a pelear contra él, mientras tanto Kakashi no estaba exhausto pero no podía encontrar ese punto débil en su oponente y de tanto contraatacar, bloquear y escapar de los ataques se estaba empezando a cansar.

En eso a un costado de donde se encontraba la Hokage y los demás Shinobis aparecieron cuatro figuras masculinas muy conocidas, dos de ellos eran Kiba y Shino, él otro tenía el pelo largo hasta media espalda, muy lacio, de color negro, de tez blanca, ojos aperlados e iba vestido con una Yukata blanca y sandalias de madera; el último de los cuatro era también alto, de cabello en forma de hongo lacio, negro, de piel morena y una cejas muy pobladas e iba vestido con una especie de mallas verdes junto con el chaleco que todos los Jounin utilizaban.

–Hasta que llegaron los estaba esperando –dijo la Hokage sin voltearlos a ver con la sola presencia pudo percatarse de quienes se trataban.

–A sus órdenes Hokage-sama –mencionó uno de ellos.

–Hyuga Hiashi y Maito Guy quiero que ayuden a los que están peleando por lo que veo comienzan a llegar a su límite, usted Hiashi-sama ayúdele a Hiromi-san con su pelea contra Uchiha Sasuke y tu Guy ve con Kakashi y cambia a Neji si sigue allí morirá, está malherido y ya tiene poco chakra –dijo la Hokage autoritariamente y sin protestar se marcharon en dirección hacia las contiendas.

Hiashi llegó al lado de Hiromi que lucía muy agotada con la ropa hecha tirones y cortadas en todo su cuerpo, por un momento se la quedó mirando, vio que ya no era la pequeña que él había conocido gracias a su hermana menor que era amiga de ella y compañera de equipo, a hora era una mujer madura pero joven, se le notaba más fría y distante que anteriormente, cuando él la conoció era una niña cariñosa y alegre pero ahora veía que todo eso había desaparecido con el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en ese jutsu.

–Hiromi-sama la Hokage me envía a ayudarla –dijo Hiashi con su típica voz autoritaria como todos en su Clan a excepción de Hinata la hija mayor de éste.

–No necesito ayuda, tu eres un Hyuga ¿verdad? Déjame encargarme yo sola de este cretino –mencionó Hiromi con la misma expresión de frialdad y con cierto cansancio e indiferencia.

–Mi hermana se volvería a morir si viera en lo que te has convertido Hiromi-sama, ella creía que tú eras diferente y no eras como aquellos que te odiaban.

– ¿Hiashi-sama? –Preguntó la chica – ¿eres Hiashi el hermano de Kioku?

–Así es soy yo, Kioku confiaba en ti no la decepciones, a hora déjame ayudarte a… -en eso Hiashi fue interrumpido por Sasuke que había tomado ese tiempo para recuperar un poco de chakra pero se empezaba a impacientar por como lo ignoraban.

–Dejen de hablar y peleen que con los dos acabaré aunque él sea el líder del Clan Hyuga para mi no son nada, soy el último de los Uchiha y terminaré con sus asquerosas vidas.

Hiashi volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina y de reojo miró a Hiromi que le respondía de la misma forma, los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque al igual que el Uchiha, pronto comenzaría un nuevo combate.

En otro lado Guy llegó hasta donde estaba Kakashi, pidiéndole a Neji que saliera del campo de batalla, este aunque a regañadientes obedeció, luego miró a Kakashi con una expresión de triunfo total y una sonrisa muy brillante causándole tanto a Pain como al mismo Hatake una enorme gota que le recorrió por la nuca.

–Vaya Kakashi ya estas demasiado viejo para vencer a ese tipo tú solo que ahora necesitas de mi ayuda –dijo Guy muy divertido causándole un leve tic nervioso en el ojo al ninja copia.

–Nunca pedí tu ayuda Guy pero ya que estas aquí pelea con él mientras yo descanso y leo un poco –lo miró Kakashi muy sonriente en lugar de enojarse luego de recomponerse de su breve tic nervioso en el ojo, esto hizo enojar mucho a Guy que comenzó a mascullar cosas sin sentido.

–Vamos solo lo dije de a mentiras y la que me mandó fue la mismísima Hokage.

–Ummmmm ya veo –dijo Kakashi con indiferencia causando otra irritación a Guy.

Pero Pain no aguantó más y los atacó con un Fūton: Repusshō, Kakashi lo esquivó fácilmente pero Guy no se percató del ataque y fue golpeado por el enviándolo a unos metros del lugar de donde se encontraba al principio y el ninja copia solo alcanzó a decir –Vaya refuerzo que me mando la Godaime –y dió un suspiro al aire.

Una vez que Guy se recompuso y se puso al lado de Kakashi, los dos dejaron sus diferencias a un lado y se pusieron en posición de ataque para contraatacar otro jutsu de Pain.

* * *

Tsunade seguía preocupada por la situación de Naruto e Ino y Shizune no llegaban, Sakura empezaba a agotarse debido al Jutsu médico, así que no quedó de otra que pedirle a los Ambus y a los pocos Hyugas que estaban con ellos les ayudaran, después de un rato vieron que no estaba dando resultado necesitaban a otra especialista en jutsus médicos e Ino era la indicada en ese momento.

La Quinta miraba con mucha atención lo que estaba pasando con las batallas, Hiromi se había acoplado bastante bien a Hiashi y entre los dos estaban derrotando al Uchiha, mientras que con Kakashi y Guy había complicaciones en su trabajo en equipo, como siempre el ninja copia trataba de trabajar aparte y Guy siempre estaba alardeando de sus técnicas en taijutsu, eso dificultaba su desenvolvimiento en la batalla tomando la delantera Pain con sus ejecuciones y utilizando su Rin'negan causándoles grandes problemas a los dos Jounins.

En eso llegó Shizune que venía acompañada de Ino que rápidamente y sin que la Hokage se lo pidiera se acercó a ella y esperó órdenes de su maestra.

–Ino necesito tu ayuda, Sakura y yo estamos usando el Jutsu médico Prohibido Restauración de tejidos-chakra, necesitamos el equilibrio de las cuatro pero Hinata no llega así que Shizune toma su lugar y empecemos que no tenemos suficiente tiempo, comenzamos a la de tres, está bien – dijo la Hokage de manera autoritaria –Uno, dos, AHORA –de sus manos salió un cordón de luz plateada y comenzó a crearse kanjis alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto, al poco tiempo vieron que su herida comenzaba a dejar de sangrar y a curarse.

En eso varias detonaciones se hicieron presente alrededor del muro de la aldea, varios ninjas comenzaron a adentrarse y atacaron a los pocos shinobis de Konoha que estaban en esa zona, la Hokage observando lo ocurrido mandó a los Ambus que estaban con ella, a Kiba, a Shino y a los Hyugas para que buscaran a todos los ninjas que no estuvieran heridos o que todavía pudieran luchar y con ellos formar equipos para contraatacar a los enemigos que acababan de invadir de nuevo la aldea.

Los Shinobis de Konoha obedecieron la orden de la Hokage, se retiraron de inmediato a su misión, mientras en las batallas que se estaban dando tanto Hiashi como Hiromi continuaban atacando a Sasuke al igual que Kakashi y Guy con Pain, se percataron de los nuevos enemigos a lo que Sasuke sonrió por saber que era su grupo Los Taka de la Aldea de la Lluvia, además habían traído a otros ninjas de su aldea y para completar el cuadro venían con Zetsu, la aldea de Konoha estaba volviendo a sufrir graves daños y otras perdidas cuantiosas.

Tsunade estaba furiosa no podía pelear por estar curando a Naruto, ya solo faltaba un poco para que su herida y chakra fueran restauradas por completo, pero necesitaban a todos lo que siguieran en pie para proteger y acabar con el enemigo.

Los Takas, Zetsu y los demás Shinobis seguían avanzando y destrozando de lo que quedaba, después de unos minutos varios grupos de ninjas de Konoha llegaron a contraatacar a los ninjas extranjeros entre ellos estaban los Clanes principales de la aldea como los Hyuga encabezados por Hannnabi, los Aburame encabezados por el padre de Shino, los Inozuka liderados por la madre de Kiba, los Yamanaka con Inoishi a la cabeza, los Nara con Shikaku como jefe del Clan y los Akimichi dirigidos por Shoza ya recuperado, así como de otros ninjas como Kurenai, Ibizu, Anko, Genma, entre otros.

Había por doquier pequeñas ofensivas y enfrentamientos, pero la resistencia Taka y Zetsu eran un problema que no podrían exterminar tan fácilmente.

Tsunade estaba por terminar de curar al rubio cuando despertó y empezó a armar un tremendo alboroto al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en la aldea, debía de esperar un poco más o no se recuperaría por completo.

El grupo Taka seguían haciendo de la suyas hasta que un grupo integrado por Shino, Kiba, Sai, Shoji y Ten-Ten los enfrentaron y comenzaron un nuevo enfrentamiento mano a mano, eran fuertes pero los ninjas de Konoha también lo eran.

Tsunade al fin terminó y trató de controlar a Naruto para que estuviera quieto un tiempo mientras se restablecía por completo, pero este necio e insistente ya no podía más, quería volver a pelear así que empezó a discutir con la Quinta.

–Ándale Oba-chan déjame ir –dijo un Naruto muy impaciente.

–Ya te dije que NO ME LLAMES ASÍ MOCOSO –gritó Tsunade muy irritada.

–Pero Oba… vieja… no espera honorable Hokage no…haaaa… porqué me pegaste –dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza porque la rubia al escuchar sus apodos los cuales le ponía el portador del nueve colas sinceramente la irritaban hasta el momento de desquitarse golpeándolo.

La godaime no pudo más y dejó ir a Naruto, éste al llegar a donde se encontraba Kakashi y Guy les pidió que se lo dejaran a él, que fueran a ayudar a los demás, a pesar de que insistió bastante se pudo salir con la suya volviendo a la pelea enfrentándose de nuevo con Pain.

Mientras tanto Kakashi que estaba un poco agotado y con una leves heridas no se dirigió hacia donde iba Guy sino en dirección opuesta, el pudo ver como a Hiromi les costaba mantenerse en pie por la falta de chakra debido al jutsu que utilizó con él –debía de ayudarla –al llegar al lugar le pidió a Hiashi que ayudara a los demás, que él se encargaría de Sasuke, Hiashi al principio no quería pero al ver como Zetsu golpeaban fuertemente a Hannabi decidió ir a ayudarla dejando en manos de Kakashi y Hiromi el asunto de Uchiha Sasuke.

–Veo que Pain no volvió a molerte muy astuto –dijo una Hiromi jadeando pero sarcásticamente.

–Y tú que decías que no se te agotaba el chakra y no se que otras cosas más ese simple chiquillo te está partiendo la cara –dijo el hombre peliplata irónicamente.

–Deberías aprender a cerrar tu boca eres demasiado detestable sabías, porque me odias, que te he hecho para que me trates así.

–Contéstame, porqué eres frío y distante conmigo.

–No tengo nada que decir y concéntrate en la batalla o sino…. –no terminó de decir cuando el suelo se abrió y comenzó a temblar.

–Que rayos está pasando –habló Hiromi.

–Rayos, ¿qué sucede? –dijo Kakashi.

En otro lado

–Pero que demonios está pasando –dijo una aturdida Hokage.

–A hora que sucede –expresó una confundida Ino.

–Y a hora qué –mencionó Naruto.

Cuando la tierra dejó de moverse vieron dos siluetas a lo lejos, cerca de donde antes estaba la entrada de la Aldea, con un solo golpe habían aventado a una de las ranas gigantes que habían llegado con Naruto que ayudaban a los ninjas de Konoha a luchar, se fueron acercando y cuando al fin llegaron donde se encontraba Tsunade esta pudo constatar de quienes eran.

Un chico demasiado delgado de cabello rojizo sin camiseta venía trepado en una especie de maquina de su cuerpo salían una barras negras iguales a las que Pain había utilizado con Naruto para herirlo, el otro era una mujer joven, bonita de cabello azul y muy largo sostenido por una flor de horigami, venía vestida con un kimono estampado en flores color azul.

–Nagato, Konan –dijo Tsunade en shock.

–Así es Tsunade o mejor dicho Hokage-sama –mencionó Nagato sin ninguna expresión en la cara y con voz demasiado fría.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren?, ¿porque le haces esto a la aldea?

–Deseo la paz y para que eso se cumpla necesito destruir Konoha y adueñarme del Kyubi.

–Eso no te lo permitiré primero pasas por mi cadáver antes de que destruya mí aldea o te lleves a Naruto.

–Como tú digas así lo haré, Konan ataca esas chiquillas y mátalas, yo me encargaré de Tsunade –dijo Nagato autoritariamente.

–Como tú digas Nagato –obedeció Konan atacando inmediatamente a Sakura mandándola varios metros haciendo que quedara inconsciente, mientras Ino y Shizune preocupadas corrieron a ayudarla.

–Shizune, Ino y Sakura encárguense de Konan yo me haré cargo de Nagato, entendido –expresó La Quinta.

–Pero Tsunade-sama usted está muy débil ha gastado suficiente chakra –dijo una Shizune muy preocupada.

–Hagan lo que les digo –se comenzaba a irritar y eso sus alumnas lo sabían.

–Pero Ts….

–YA LES DI UNA ORDEN OBEDEZCAN.

–A…. a la orden Tsunade-sama –tartamudearon las tres (ya que Sakura había despertado de su inconciencia), esa mujer imponía respeto.

Comenzaron a combatir y aunque Tsunade estaba un poco débil no se mostraba así delante de Nagato al igual que las chicas contra Konan, estaba todo muy reñido, al igual los que estaban peleando contra los Taka y Zetsu, mientras tanto Naruto le estaba dando la peor paliza de su vida al último cuerpo de Pain y aunque ya había aparecido el verdadero tenía que darse prisa sino lastimarían gravemente a la abuela Tsunade y eso no lo permitiría.

Konoha era un verdadero campo de batalla eso se podía confirmar con los enfrentamientos que se estaban llevando en toda la aldea, por otro lado Hiromi ya no podía más estaba demasiado agotada y cayó inconciente, Kakashi no pudo evitar la caída debido a que en ese momento Sasuke le envió un Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fénix).

Sasuke estaba muy fatigado apunto del colapso, veía que la choica estaba de la misma forma que él, solo que él tenía un as bajo la manga que utilizaría para una vez exterminarla por completo, pero tenía que llegar Kakashi para arruinar su victoria, eso no lo podía permitir así que se tendría que deshacer también de su ex-sensei y eso le iba costar mucho.

* * *

Pain todavía estaba dando muchos problemas y Naruto todavía no encontraba la forma de acabarlo a pesar de que el pelirrojo estaba muy agotado aun así todavía poseía el suficiente chakra como para mandarlo otra vez al hospital.

Naruto sabía que Pain tramaba algo, tenía que actuar pronto y en eso se le vino una idea y lo comenzó a atacar.

–Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Un montón de Narutos surgieron y comenzaron a atacar a Pain, después con tres de los clones hizo su técnica triplicada Fūton: Rasen-shuriken esperando que Pain al no poder salir fácilmente de su trampa utilizaría el Shinra Tensei dejándolo sin energía por un lapso de cinco minutos.

Y así fue.

–Shinra Tensei.

Naruto sonrió y se preparó para su estrategia, pero antes hizo la técnica del ermitaño.

–Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Multiplicación de Sombras).

–Fūton: Rasen-shuriken (Elemento Viento: Shuriken Espiral).

–Uzumaki Naruto Rendan.

Naruto realizó la multiplicación de sombras y la combinó con el Shuriken Espiral para quebrar todos los metales que perforaban la cara, cuerpo y orejas de Pain la cuales servían como receptores de energía que enviaba el verdadero Pain, se había dado cuenta de que solo era un títere del verdadero cuando el tal Nagato comenzó a pelear contra la vieja en ese momento le empezó a enviar menos energía haciéndolo más débil pero ese era un descuido de su enemigo que no iba a pasar por alto, una vez que lo impactó el Rasen-shuriken fue demasiado para él no podía ponerse en pie y con su técnica especial Uzumaki Naruto Rendan lo noqueó.

Pero Pain todavía tenía chakra y al salir del leve desvanecimiento iba a realizar su técnica especial, en eso Naruto vio como la chica que lo había salvado se desmayaba en pleno encuentro, también pudo ver a sus amigos y a la Quinta que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, vio a lo lejos que algo brillaba y antes de que Pain terminara su técnica se acercó, notó que era la katana de esa chica, la tomo y justo cuando la iba a mover Pain hizo su técnica atrayéndolo junto con la espada, Pain vio que el chico tenía la katana de la chiquilla que peleaba contra Sasuke viniéndosele una idea, tomó la espada y con su técnica la expulsó para impactársela a Naruto.

Naruto la tomó del filo para evitar que lo volviera atravesar, con mucho esfuerzo logró darle vuelta a la katana y en un arrebato pidió prestado poder al Kyubi el cual aceptó por la situación que habían pasado hace un momento y con ese poder prestado del zorro en una milésima de segundo atravesó el pecho del pelirrojo, no perdiendo tiempo a que este se repusiera realizó un Rasengan que se volvió rojo debido al poder del Kyubi, el cual activó la katana que estaba en el pecho de Pain al impactar la bola de energía haciendo más potente y expansivo el jutsu atravesando parte del cuerpo del adversario, aventándolo a los aires e impactándolo en los escombros de la aldea.

Naruto observó de lejos primero y después se acercó para poder ver si lo había destruido, su sorpresa fue que había exterminado al último cuerpo, suspiró y fue en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la chica pelinegra tirada.

Al llegar Naruto a donde estaba la chica vio a Sasuke y Kakashi combatiendo, malheridos y cansados, quería hablar con Sasuke pero vio a Kakashi agotado y malherido giró su vista mirando a la chica que sin conocerla lo había salvado de el Uchiha, volvió a ver a su exsensei peleando con el que alguna vez fue su amigo, entonces comprendió que ese no era el Sasuke que había conocido éste estaba muy cambiado ya no era el mismo que conoció anteriormente a hora era arrogante y despreciable.

Miró a la chica y la volteó, nunca había visto su rostro y se preguntaba como lo conocía, pero algo le decía que esa chica era igual que él, tal vez era la expresión que tenía su cara, su rostro era bello pero demostraba tristeza y soledad, la siguió mirando hasta que se percató que comenzaba a despertar, la tomó en brazos apartándola de allí por su seguridad.

La chica poco a poco abrió sus ojos y lo miró por un rato, observado cada detalle de su cara se parecía tanto a Minato que pensó en su momento que era su hermano mayor, pero tenía el espíritu imperativo y optimista de Kushina como se parecía a ellos, lo tomó sin querer de la cara, lo acarició como a un pequeño a lo que Naruto se puso rojo de vergüenza.

–Naruto, eras tan pequeño cuando te conocí que había olvidado tu cara, pero aun así te pareces tanto al bebito que tuve en mis brazos cuando acababas de nacer, eras tan tierno e inocente y aun no pierdes esa esencia, cuantos has crecido –dijo Hiromi de forma dulce y maternal.

– ¿Me conoces?, ¿tú quien eres?, ¿porque no te había visto en la aldea? –mencionó Naruto muy desencajado.

–No hagas tantas preguntas, una a la vez, pero bueno claro que te conozco desde que estabas en el vientre de tu mamá, me llamo Sarutobi Hiromi y en cuanto al porqué no me has visto es una historia muy larga de contar a horita, te lo diré después –Naruto tan solo asintió pero volvió a preguntar muy impresionado por lo que acababa de cavilar.

–¿Sarutobi? Eres algo del Tercer Hokage.

–Si, era mi abuelo.

–Tú abu… –pero no terminó ya que Hiromi puso su mano sobre la boca del rubio para que se callara y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

Naruto la siguió, se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba en sus manos era la Katana de la chica y decidió dársela, tomándola del brazo la volteó.

–Oye Hiromi-chan, así te puedo decir –la chica asintió –bueno creo que esto te pertenece –levantó la katana y se la dió, Hiromi la tomó y con un par de sellos la desapareció de la vista, Naruto quedó muy impresionado por lo que había hecho y se anotó mentalmente en decirle que le enseñara como hacerlo cuando todo esto terminara.

–Gracias –fue lo que respondió la joven.

Llegaron a donde estaba Sasuke y Kakashi luchando para apoyar al segundo pero en eso una llamarada enorme rodeo tanto a Kakashi como a Hiromi y a Naruto, en la cima de la montaña de los Hokage apareció un hombre con el característico traje de los Akatsuki y una mascara roja con un solo orificio en la parte del ojo derecho.

Sasuke lo miró con desprecio y al segundo apareció a un lado de él.

–Vaya que si te molieron y yo que prensaba que eras más fuerte, me decepcionas Sasuke –comentó el desconocido de forma burlesca.

–Si como no, tú estuvieras también igual si te hubieras enfrentado a 3 mediocres como esos –dijo el Uchiha muy irritado por el comentario de su compañero señalando a sus adversarios.

–Pero a ver que tenemos por aquí haa… ya veo no son cualquiera hasta yo lo reconozco te compadezco Sasuke, sisisisi lo reconozco hasta a mí me hubieran dado un dolor de muelas pero bueno a quien tenemos por aquí… mmmm… ha si al grandioso Ninja Copia Hatake Kakashi, por acá tenemos al Jinchuriki del Nueve Colas Uzumaki Naruto y ella es –en ese momento se quedó callado y la miró –ha… al fin despertaste Sarutobi Hiromi Jinchuriki del Dragón Sikuuro, recuerda bien esto Jinchuriki no volveré a cometer el mismo error contigo.

–Tú eres Tobi miembro de Akatsuki –dijo Kakashi fríamente.

–Así es, él mismo –contestó Tobi frívolamente.

Para Hiromi era un dilema el individuo que estaba frente a ella, como rayos sabía que dentro de ella se encontraba encerado Sikuuro, quien era y como la conocía –_esa voz –_ella conocía esa voz_ –hay no pude ser, no puede ser él, como es posible que sea… ahns, rayos_ –pensó la chica.

–Uchiha Madara –mencionó la joven.

Todos se la quedaron viendo incluso Sasuke y el mismísimo Madara, Sasuke por una parte se preguntaba como rayos esa chica conocía a Madara y él otro se preguntaba si esa chica cada vez lo sorprendía más, era digna de admirar, mientras que Kakashi estaba con la boca y ojos desencajados y Naruto ni en cuenta, él sabía que había escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar pero no sabía en donde.

–¿Quien es Madara, kakashi sensei? –preguntó Naruto de forma inocente, pero antes de que Hatake abriera la boca Hiromi habló.

–Madara Naruto, es un Uchiha al igual que Sasuke pero con más años encima.

–¿A que te refieres con muchos años encima? –volvió a preguntar el rubio.

–A que Madara ha vivido más de 250 años, él era el líder del Clan Uchiha cuando Konoha apenas empezaba a ser una aldea ninja, le trajo muchos problemas al primer Hokage, solo te puedo decir según la historia que Madara quería ser el líder de la aldea y buscaba siempre conflictos para satisfacer su orgullo, estuvo en desacuerdo con la elección de Hashirama Senju como Hokage e hizo su propia rebelión, eso provocó fricciones con el primer Kage, haciendo que fuera expulsado de Konoha y que su propio Clan lo desterrara, posteriormente desapareció del mapa, nadie sabía donde se encontraba o si estaba vivo o muerto, lamentablemente lo último no fue así y aunque pocos lo pudieron ver ese individuo apareció en el momento menos preciso cuando sucedió el ataque del nueve colas y sospecho que tuvo algo que ver.

–Dejen de parlotear, esa chiquilla tiene razón mi nombre verdadero es Uchiha Madara y por lo que veo sabes mucho de mí, no es así Hiromi –dijo Madara quitándose la mascara que le cubría el rostro dejándolo expuesto.

Todos los demás ninjas que se encontraban en pleno combate dejaron de pelear para observar aquella escena aunque la mayoría no podía escuchar la conversación que se estaba llevando en ese lugar, solo algunos y ese era el caso de Tsunade, Hiashi y Yamato que había llegado hace poco tiempo a la aldea, éstos tres junto con los que estaban frente a Madara a excepción de Hiromi quedaron con la boca y ojos muy abiertos ante dicha afirmación.

Por el rostro de Madara Uchiha se veía que no había pasado el tiempo, era el de una persona joven que a diferencia de Orochimaru el de él era su mismo cuerpo, su cara era el de un joven de 35 años con características muy propias de los de su Clan, su ojo derecho tenía activado el sharingan pero su ojo izquierdo lo tenía blanco debido a la ceguera que le había provocado Mangekyō Sharingan.

–Veo muchacha que no te sorprende verme ¿por qué acaso ya me habías visto? –dijo un curioso pero a la vez intrigado Uchiha mayor.

- –Hiromi no contestó.

–Dime como me conoces, contesta –lo expuso de manera autoritaria.

–Te vi en algunos escritos y dibujos que tenía mi abuelo, un libro que expone la formación de Konoha, allí te vi pero… el día en que Kyubi atacó tú estabas en las afueras de la aldea, allí es donde por primera vez te vi en persona… tú eras… –pero en eso fue callada ya que Madara la atacó con una de sus técnicas.

–Tsukuyomi –dijo el Uchiha mayor.

–Aaaaaaahhhh – Madara se tele-transportó en la mente de Hiromi y creó en ella un mundo imaginario en donde la joven veía a sus seres queridos ser asesinados por ella misma, la estaba torturando mentalmente con su mayor miedo.

Kakashi no pudo hacer nada para detener el ataque ni mucho menos Naruto, en eso una oleada de chakra azul-plateado invadió el cuerpo de Hiromi y en el cielo se formó la silueta de un enorme dragón blanco-azulado.

En la mente de la chica ella seguía viendo su peor miedo y a Madara riendo por su agonía, en eso la misma luz azul plateada hizo expulsar las imágenes que miraba la chica y ante ella apareció el enorme dragón, dejándola muy impactada pero ella sabía que era Sikuuro, que él estaba en su interior y que la había sacado del jutsu de Madara, nunca se le había presentado solo había escuchado su prominente voz.

–Hiromi no tengas miedo soy Sikuuro y no te haré daño –habló el dragón con una imponente voz, pero a la joven no la asustó, ya la conocía aunque nunca lo había visto en persona siempre escuchaba su voz y le hacía compañía mientras estuvo dormida.

–Sabes que no tengo miedo, tú fuiste un gran amigo y mi apoyo mientras estuve en ese jutsu Sikuuro-sama –dijo una muy tranquila Hiromi.

–No permitiré que Madara te torture y se meta en tu mente, en nuestra mente.

–¿Qué hiciste Sikuuro-sama?

–No te preocupes solo lo saqué de tu mente ahora te toca a ti el de bloquear tus sentidos para que su técnica no surjan efecto en ti, haz lo que practicamos no de en balde te estuve entrenando durante 17 años verdad… jajajaja… -empezó a reir el dragón por su ocurrencia a lo que Hiromi después de mucho tiempo se contagió.

Mientras Hiromi estaba centrada en su mente, en la realidad Madara estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de ocurrir y es que no contaba con que el maldito de Sikuuro lo sacara de la mente de la chica, además ese Dragón que había aparecido en el cielo y esa luz no era cualquier cosa, tenía que actuar rápido.

Hiromi salió de su trance provocado por el ser de su interior cuando sintió que unas manos la estrujaron de su torso y al reaccionar pudo ver que Madara la tenía sujetada fuertemente inmovilizándola y haciéndole daño; Kakashi y Naruto que no vieron lo sucedido anteriormente debido a la velocidad a la que se movió Madara, solo unos segundos bastó para que el primero reaccionara y con un Chidori en la mano derecha se dedicó a atacar a Madara pero fue interceptado por el Pain original (Nagato) que una vez que vio a Madara llegar a un lado de Sasuke él envió un potente ataque a Tsunade y yamato despistándolos un momento para que él se dirigiera hacia donde estaban los Uchiha, pero vio el ataque de Kakashi y lo contraatacó mandándolo por lo aires haciéndolo impactar en el suelo.

Por otro lado Madara al ver que Hiromi pretendía zafarse de su agarre el Uchiha tomó una daga y la puso en el cuello de la chica para que esta no siguiera moviéndose.

–No intentes moverte ya que esta daga es especial y al primer indicio de incremento en tu nivel de chakra, ella sola se moverá provocándote una muerte segura, así que te recomiendo que no hagas nada por deshacerte de mí –mencionó Madara ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Hiromi.

–SUÉLTALA MALDITO O TE LA VERÁS CONMIGO –dijo un colérico Naruto y aventándose atacar al líder de Akatsuki.

En eso Sasuke al igual que Pain se lo impidió y comenzaron a enfrentarse aunque Naruto no quería lastimarlo pero estaba preocupado por lo que le ocurriera a Hiromi, se inquietó más cuando vio que Kakashi seguía inconsciente, además los otros ninjas no podían venir a ayudarlos porque estaban en sus propias luchas –todo estaba perdido –aquella chica se veía mal, muy pálida y demacrada parecía que le estaban robando toda su energía.

Pero eso era justamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, Madara se había dado cuenta que aquella chica sería un obstáculo muy difícil de quitar sino se deshacía de ella en ese momento, además era una fuente de energía que no debería de desaprovechar ya que le ayudaría a sus planes y que mejor que dejarla inconciente sin ninguna gota de chakra para luego poder controlar su mente y volverla parte de su organización, le sería de mucha utilidad para su propósito "destruir Konoha".

En eso una ola enorme de arena apareció de la nada acompañada de grandes ráfagas de viento haciendo que tanto Pain como Sasuke dejaran de atacar a Naruto, en un descuido de Madara por culpa de la gran tormenta de arena que se formó, la daga cayó al suelo en eso unas manos le arrebataron a la chica y una esfera de energía color violeta estampó el pecho del Uchiha aventándolo por los aires haciéndolo golpear en lo que quedaba de la gran muralla.

El joven que sostenía a Hiromi era un chico alto, de tez blanca casi porcelana, de cabello rojizo muy rebelde y unos ojos color aguamarinas rodeados por un aro oscuro en el contorno de los ojos, iba vestido con una gabardina color café ocre junto con unos pantalones color vino encendido y las típicas sandalias ninjas pero en forma de bota color negras, en su espalda llevaba una calabaza que al parecer estaba formada de la misma arena como la que utilizó en su ataque.

A su lado estaba una chica no tan alta como él, de figura muy bien proporcionada, su cabello era negro azulado llegándole hasta la cintura, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y unos ojos aperlados.

–Gracias, ¿quienes son ustedes? –dijo Hiromi con voz entrecortada producto del agotamiento.

–Mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena y ella es Hyuga Hinata del Clan Hyuga de esta aldea –mencionó Gaara con su típica voz fría y sin ninguna expresión en la cara pero mirando a la chica a los ojos lo cual incomodó a la pelinegra.

–La Aldea de la Arena.

–Así es y tú eres…

–Mi nombre es Sarutobi Hiromi –dijo la chica separándose del abrazo con que la mantenía el chico pelirrojo ya que la chica de ojos aperlados no lo estaba viendo muy bien.

–Qué fue lo que hicie… –pero la joven fue interrumpida por un fuertísimo grito de parte de un rubio hiperactivo.

–¡OYE GAARA!

–¡Naruto! Es bueno verte.

– ¡Hinata! ¿Que haces con Gaara?

–Na…Na… Naruto.

–Ella estaba de misión en la Aldea de la Arena, Naruto –comentó Kakashi que venía junto a Temari –bienvenida Hinata.

–Gracias Kakashi-sensei.

–¡TEMARI-SAN! –contestó un efusivo Naruto.

–Hola.

–Me pueden explicar que sucede aquí –dijo una confundida Hiromi por la escena que estaba viendo y es que el recuentro era una imagen para la historia.

–Te lo diré yo, está bien –dijo Gaara a lo cual Hiromi afirmó con la cabeza –Nosotros somos los refuerzos, la Aldea de la Arena ayuda a sus aliados somos la resistencia.

Hiromi estaba sin articular palabra, ese chico era un Kage, además de ser muy joven tenía liderazgo por naturaleza, era sorprendente y al parecer la chica que lo acompañaba por el simple hecho de ver sus ojos pudo saber que era un Hyuga, además se parecía tanto a Kioku ya que al parecer podría ser su sobrina y si no se equivocaba y con lo poco que había visto podría jurar que esos dos utilizaron una extraña técnica la cual fusionaron para atacar a Madara pudiendo constatar que se trataba de un jutsu muy poderoso.

En eso Hiromi por el agotamiento empezó a tambalearse pero no cayó al suelo Kakashi fue muy rápido y la abrazó de la cintura a lo que la chica al sentir el contacto de su mano se estremeció y sonrojó pero rápidamente se recompuso sin que nadie lo notara comenzando a preguntar.

–¿Qué clase de técnica usaron para atacar a Madara Uchiha?

–Ahm… a bueno la llamamos Tsuki no Hana (Flor de Luna) y es una esfera que al tocar el cuerpo del enemigo la esfera se moldea en la forma que tiene la flor de luna y es una combinación del Fūton y el Rairyuu que hemos perfeccionado todo este tiempo Hinata y yo –explicó Gaara dejando a los demás con los ojos como plato y mirando a uno y al otro a tal grado de sonrojar enormemente a la pobre Hinata.

Madara y los demás se empezaban a preparar para atacar a los de Konoha como a los intrusos de la Arena cuando de repente la voz de Gaara retumbó en casi toda la aldea.

–Shinobis de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, AL ATAQUE y defiendan a nuestros aliados –dijo Gaara haciendo que un estruendo de gritos invadiera lo que quedaba de la aldea y un centenar de ninjas salieron al ataque, la nueva batalla comenzó.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones y si no es mucho pedir podrían por favor apretar y darle clip al botoncito GO, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo:

**Capítulo IV La Unión de dos Aldeas: La alianza de Konoha y la Arena se fortalecen en un solo poder definitivo.**

Hasta entonces.

Bay.


	4. CAPITULO IV LA UNIÓN DE DOS ALDEAS

**Hola a todas y todos disculpen por no haber actualizado antes y espero que me perdonen, comprendan que no es porque no he querido sino porque no he tenido tiempo y la inspiración se me ha ido de la cabeza por ello les pido una y mil disculpas porque parezco político nada más prometo y prometo y no cumplo con mi palabra, sé que se van a enojar por no haber subido la continuación de este capitulo y por haberme desaparecido básicamente casi 8 meses, se que es demasiado. Además me tomé la libertad de revisar la historia completa y la verdad casi me muero de la verguenza, tenía demasiados errores en la redacción y sé que fue un grave error al no tomarme un tiempecito y revisar cada capi y después subirlo, disculpen ya no volverá a suceder es por ello que ya la corregir totalmente, solo pido que me esperen y no se desesperen pero llegando vacaciones subo la continuación y se los digo porque ya lo tengo hecho, por eso solo les pido pasiencia, o sea, dalay... dalay...**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO IV LA UNIÓN DE DOS ALDEAS: LA ALIANZA DE KONOHA Y SUNA SE FORTALECEN EN UN SOLO PODER DEFINITIVO.**

En eso Hiromi por el agotamiento empezó a tambalearse pero no cayó al suelo, Kakashi fue muy rápido, la abrazó de la cintura a lo que la chica al sentir el contacto de sus manos se estremeció y sonrojó, pero rápidamente se recompuso sin que nadie lo notara.

–¿Qué clase de técnica usaron para atacar a Madara Uchiha?

–Ahm… a bueno la llamamos Tsuki no Hana (Flor de Luna), es una esfera que al tocar el cuerpo del enemigo se moldea en la forma que tiene la flor de luna, es una combinación del Fūton y el Rairyuu que hemos perfeccionado todo este tiempo Hinata y yo –explicó Gaara dejando a los demás con los ojos como plato, mirando a uno y otro a tal grado de sonrojar enormemente a la pobre Hinata.

Madara y los demás se empezaban a preparar para atacar a los de Konoha como a los intrusos de la Arena, cuando de repente la voz de Gaara retumbó en casi toda la aldea.

–Shinobis de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, AL ATAQUE y defiendan a nuestros aliados –dijo Gaara haciendo que un estruendo de gritos invadiera lo que quedaba de la aldea y un centenar de ninjas salieron al ataque, la nueva batalla comenzó.

* * *

Después de aquella orden de parte de su Kazekage, los ninjas de la Aldea de la Arena se aliaron a los grupos de shinobis de la Hoja que trataban de frenar los ataques de los Akatsuki.

Mientras que Gaara y Hinata se unieron al grupo de Kakashi, Naruto y Hiromi, la cual cada vez estaba más impresionada por la autoridad de mando que tenía ese apuesto pelirrojo, que al parecer tenía algo que ver con la ojiperla.

_Cálmate Hiromi, pareciera que no habías visto a un hombre tan atractivo, la verdad siendo sincera no, a los únicos que conocí así de guapos fue hace ya milenios atrás, bueno hace algunos años atrás y esos fueron mi querido hermano del alma Minato, Hiashi-sama que en aquel tiempo era muy atractivo y que decir de Itachi-San, él si era un joven muy guapo aunque solo fuera unos años mayor que yo._

_Pero debo recordar que hubo alguien que también me ponía la piel de gallina y los nervios de punta justo como a hora, si, era el mismo antipático que tengo aquí a lado, exacto me refiero al gran Hatake Kakashi, mi Sensei en aquellos tiempos, no se porqué pasa siempre lo mismo con él pareciera que en verdad me gusta, no, no y no puedo sentir nada por ese engreído y cretino, además me debe una larga explicación del porqué me trata así, no entiendo que le hice para que me trate con tanta indiferencia, a veces es amable y en otras ocasiones se porta como el más grande estupido, pareciera que me odia, pero porqué, no lo entiendo, cuando se termine todo esto hablaré seriamente con él, de una vez por todas me dirá que le he hecho aclarando todo definitivamente._

_En definitiva si que estaba loca, terminantemente los años que pasé encerrada en ese Jutsu si me habían afectado, aunque sea un poco o tal vez más… mira que atreverme a fijar mis ojos en ese lindo pelirrojo, que aparte me había salvado de Madara, bueno él solo no, también la Hyuga, pero en definitiva, si que me había intrigado el chico, pero contundentemente debía sacar eso de mi cabeza, el chico llamado Gaara era menor que yo y podría apostar que tenía casi la misma edad que Naruto, por lo tanto eso era algo que no podía permitir, sería una asalta cunas… ¡ya! no es para tanto, es solo impresión, si es eso, solo me impresionó, eso es todo, además se ve que esos dos se quieren aunque tal vez no lo demuestren, así que no me queda otra que darles una ayudadita como pago por haberme rescatado y hasta tal vez le pida ayuda a Naruto parece que se lleva muy bien con esos dos… _

Hiromi estaba tan centrada en sus divagaciones que no se dio cuenta que sus demás compañeros ya se habían puesto en guardia, pues Madara y compinches (hablase de Sasuke y Nagato) estaban por atacarlos, fue en ese instante en que Kakashi volteó a verla y lo que miró lo dislocó completamente, la cara de la chica estaba hecha un misterio, pues tenía expresiones muy raras y a simple vista se veía que estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, aparte de la sonrisa malévola que tenía, eso solo decía que la joven tramaba algo no muy bueno cabe decir, sin más le dio un codazo en la costillas para que esta reaccionara regresándola a la realidad.

Hiromi sintió un penetrante dolor en las costillas despertándola inmediatamente de su ensueño, miró a sus compañeros que estaban por atacar a sus contrincantes, después giró su vista hacia la persona que le había dado el codazo, pero este solo le sonreía con su ojo coquetón si decir palabra alguna, solo burlándose de su estado, la chica volteó hacia el frente y con el mayor enojo superando a la Inner de Sakura se puso en posición de ataque al igual que los otros, esperando el primer movimiento de los enemigos.

* * *

En otras partes de lo que quedaba de la aldea, había pequeños altercados que estaban siendo frenados a hora que los ninjas de la Arena habían llegado y se habían unido a los de Konoha, ese era el caso, de unos grupos en especial.

El grupo comandado por Shikamaru estaba confrontando a la organización Taka, por lo tanto él, Shoji, Kiba, Sai, Rock Lee y Ten-ten trataban de retenerlos lo más que podían, para ello, habían separado a sus tres integrantes atacándolos por separado.

Karin desde el principio había comenzado a atacar a Shikamaru, haciendo que cuando los tres Taka se habían separado esta siguiera confrontando al ninja de las sombras, mientras que Kiba, Sai y Rock Lee se la habían tomado muy enserio con Suigetsu, por otro lado Shoji y Ten-ten haciendo un gran equipo no les quedó de otra que confrontar a Jugo.

La pelea estaba muy reñida haciendo imposible saber cual de ellos llevaban la ventaja; Shikamaru como siempre se lamentaba su gran suerte, es que no podía creer que otra vez estuviera peleando con una mujer –Tks, tks _porque siempre me pasa eso_ –pensó. –Recordaba cuando hizo el examen Chunnin y le había tocado pelear contra esa chica del sonido y después con Temari, pero debía reconocerlo, la última chica que adornaba su cabello en cuatro coletas era una mujer hábil e inteligente, un ninja completo a pesar de ser mandona, enojona y muy caprichosa no le quitaba la gran mujer que era.

Shikamaru volvió al presente debido a un poderoso ataque que le había enviado Karin, que por poco lo manda directo a la enfermería, sino hubiera sentido la magnitud del ataque simplemente no se hubiera dado cuenta, dando como resultado a un Shikamaru mal herido. Sus compañeros a pesar de que vieron el ataque que Karin estaba por mandarle a su líder, no podían hacer nada por detenerlo, por el simple motivo de que ellos estaban en la misma situación que él, Suigetsu y Jugo eran unos contrincantes difíciles de enfrentar, los cuales les estaban dando más problemas de los que pensaban.

En eso Shikamaru con una de sus técnicas logró atrapar el pie de Karin, dándole oportunidad de descansar un poco para recuperar chakra, pero no contaba con que la chica tenía un haz bajo la manga, liberándose del agarre de Shika lo atacó sin piedad, el joven ninja escapó de todos los ataque que le propinó Karin, pero no se percató que un kunai que ocultó en la sombra que el mismo Shikamaru había utilizado para retenerla, se acercaba peligrosamente a donde estaba él, en eso una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte cambió el curso del arma que había utilizado la kunoishi y con otra ráfaga más intensa la mando a volar a una gran distancia, estampándola contra lo que quedaba de un montículo de escombros.

Shikamaru no lo podía creer, la chica que hace unos momentos había cruzado por sus pensamientos, estaba parada justo enfrente de él tratándolo de proteger de Karin.

–Sika, shika, shika –Temari mencionó su nombre con un deje de ironía y burla –veo que esta mocosa te está partiendo verdaderamente "la cara", no cabe duda que nos has entrenado nada desde la última vez que te vi y me parece que solo has estado viendo las nubes, la prueba es que esa te está dando una paliza.

–Tsk, Tsk, Temari que alegría volverte a ver y mira que justo en este momento estaba pensando en ti –contraatacó con ironía Shikamaru –que se supone que estás haciendo aquí, esta no es tu aldea.

–Que bien recibes a la que te acaba de salvar tu pellejo grandísimo holgazán, para tu información, si no hubiera llegado justo en este momento, ya no habría Shikamaru para contarla.

–Entonces debería darte las gracias por ello Temari.

–Se supone que si ¿no crees que es lo más obvio?

–Mujeres, mujeres, porque siempre me pasa esto a mi –dijo Shikamaru en un tono más bajo para que no lo escuchara la rubia, después con su voz normal le dio las gracias.

–Crees que no escuché lo que acabas de decir hace unos segundos Shikamaru –Temari lo miraba con unos ojos que si mataran Shika ya no existiría.

–Te acabo de dar las gracias Temari.

–Eso no era precisamente lo que dijiste primero holgazán.

–_Esta mujer es siempre igual, me deja con un dolor de cabeza insoportable_ –pensó en ese momento el ninja de las sombras, que drásticamente cambió de tema para no seguir atormentando, su ya persistente dolor de cabeza –a propósito Temari dime la verdad que haces aquí.

–Mi hermano se enteró del ataque de los Akatsuki hacia Konoha, sabiendo que su objetivo era Naruto Usumaki, planeó ayudar a la aldea de la hoja trayendo un refuerzo de los mejores ninjas de la arena entre ellos él mismo, de hecho él se encuentra a horita mismo peleando al lado de Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata que llegó con nosotros y una chica que no conozco, nunca la había visto por tu aldea y mira que me la se de memoria.

–Chica, ¿que chica Temari?

–Una chica pelinegra, parece un poco mayor que yo.

–Ah… si ya recuerdo creo que se llama Hiromi, solo la vi cuando estaba peleando contra Sasuke hace unos minutos atrás, según lo que escuché del relato de la Hokage parece ser que es la nieta del tercer Hokage.

–De veras Shikamaru –Temari lo miraba con los ojos y la boca desencajada.

–Así es, porque esa cara.

–Es que no se parece en nada al tercer Hokage, además de que nunca la vi por la aldea, a propósito ya descansaste suficiente, porque esa chica se está levantando y nos mira como si nos quisiera evaporar en este instante, te sugiero que te pongas en guardia esto tal vez no sea tan fácil.

–Mira quien lo dice –y con ese último comentario se puso en posición de ataque al lado de la rubia.

Mientras Temari y Shikamaru se debatían contra Karin, los otros dos grupos de shinobis se mantenían peleando reñidamente contra Jugo y Suigetsu.

Kiba junto a Akamaru trataban de despistar a su oponente mientras Sai y Li lo atacaban por los laterales, pero algo salió mal y Suigetsu fue más rápido atacando a Kiba con una de sus técnicas dejándolo inconciente al instante, en otros breves segundos desapareció de la vista de los otros dos shinobis de la Hoja, en ese momento atacó a Li al cual lo envió unos metros de donde estaba provocándole graves heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero eso no fue todo, sino que fue directamente contra Sai sin que este se diera cuenta, tomándolo desprevenido y colocando un Kunai en su garganta para que este no intentara escapar.

Sai no tenía escapatoria, ese ninja estaba a punto de clavarle el Kunai en la garganta, fue en ese instante que sintió que algo lo alejaba de Suigetsu, volteó inmediatamente mirando que un shinobi vestido completamente de negro con la cara pintada había atrapado al ninja en una especie de marioneta la cual manejaba con su chakra.

Se reincorporó y a lo lejos vio que sus otros dos amigos Shoji y Ten-ten se acercaban rápidamente junto a una chica castaña que no conocía pero que debía ser Kunoichi de la arena al igual que Kankuro; estos se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron para socorrer tanto a Kiba como a Li.

Ten-ten y Shoji habían estado peleando contra Jugo por un buen tiempo, ya que este no era un oponente fácil por la terrible doble personalidad que tenía, pero justo cuando se estaban dando por vencidos llegaron a su ayuda Kankuro y Matsuri, los cuales les brindaron el apoyo para contraatacar entre los cuatro a este sanguinario ninja, la pelea duró lo suficiente para que la otra personalidad de Jugo saliera a flote reprimiendo su otra temible naturaleza, al final las dos personalidades de este ninja trataban de comprimir a la otra dejando graves secuelas en su portador, llegando a un límite de locura total, lo cual aprovecho Kankuro para noquearlo y asegurarlo mientras ayudaban a los otros tres ninjas de la Hoja, que estaban teniendo grandes problemas con ese otro Taka, se apresuró hacia ellos pero no le dio tiempo de llegar a ayudar a Li ni a Kiba, los cuales quedaron inconcientes con el ataque que les envió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y con la ayuda de su marioneta rescató a Sai de una segura muerte.

– ¿Oye Sai, te encuentras bien? –de pronto se escuchó el grito de Ten-ten.

–Eso creo y ustedes están todos bien –respondió a manera de respuesta el chico.

–Si, solo es Li que tiene unas cuantas costillas rotas, pero nada grave –Respondió Ten-ten dándole un pequeño golpe a su amigo, él cual al sentir el tan afectuoso cariño de parte de su compañera de equipo se estremeció de dolor y con un gran bramido reprendió a su atolondrada compañera.

–Ten-ten podrías dejar de golpearme.

–Lo siento Li, pero quería comprobar si de verdad te habías roto las costillas, ya que eres la llama de la juventud andante y eso no sería impedimento para que te dejaran en este estado, sólo quería comprobar.

– ¿Oye Shoji como está Kiba y Akamaru?

–Está bien Ten-ten, sólo está noqueado y Akamaru está en perfectas condiciones, ayuda a Li y vayan hacia donde está Sai, llevaré a Kiba con ustedes para que pueda ayudar a los de la Arena a pelear contra ese Taka, debemos de ayudar a Kankuro y a esa chica.

–No seas tarado Shoji, no te dejaré toda la acción –_hombres_ –pensó Ten-ten mientras veía que Shoji se acercaba a ellos cargando a Kiba con la ayuda de Akamaru.

–Ten-ten de verdad vas a hacer lo que dice el gordito –decía insensiblemente pero con una sonrisa falsa Sai.

–Sai te sugiero que no les diga así a Shoji o será lo último que veras en tu miserable vida, en cuanto a hacerle caso, ni loca, primero me tiro de la torre Hokage a quedarme aquí sentada sin hacer nada, mientras a ustedes les parten la cara, no señor, primero muerta que hacerles caso.

–Que alentador de tu parte Ten-ten.

–Ahh… Shoji no te vi llegar… jajaja –volteó Ten-ten a ver a Shoji con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Bueno Shoji que esperamos vallamos a patear unos cuantos corderos.

– ¡TRASEROS! Sai, este nunca cambiará verdad Shoji y ni me piensen dejar aquí mientras ustedes se divierten, la llama de la juventud se quedará a cuidar a Kiba mientras despierta, al fin al cabo no se podrá mover del todo bien, ¿verdad Li?

–Ten-ten si no me hubieras golpeado tan fuerte hace unos minutos tal vez estuviera en perfectas condiciones y no se me hubiera roto otras dos costillas más.

–Ups… jijijiji… me pasé de fuerza pero ya no importa, cuida de Kiba mientras nosotros tres nos encargamos de ese Taka, por lo que veo Shikamaru la está pasando bien con Temari.

Los cuatro voltearon hacia donde Shikamaru peleaba junto a Temari, con ello confirmaron que estaban peleando extraordinariamente esos dos, se acoplaban bastante bien que casi se podía jurar que tenían el encuentro ganado; se pararon sin decir palabra alguna, encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba Kankuro y Matsuri para ayudarlos a acabar definitivamente con Suigetsu.

* * *

Gracias a todos aquellos que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas y en alertas y que la han seguido todo este tiempo, agradezco tambien a los que han dejado Reviews y también a los que no opinan pero sin embargo la leen y les agrada, a todos ustedes muchisimas gracias.

_**~~ Yami * Malfoy ~~**_

_**~~0*0~~**_

_Has sido herido con un dolor y una tristeza inexplicable_

_aunque tengas la carga del pasado, la cual no se puede borrar,_

_sobre tus hombros; no pierdas las ganas de vivir_

_Yo cogí tu mano..._

**_~~0*0~~_**


	5. CAPITULO IV LA UNIÓN DE DOS ALDEAS 2P

Pido disculpa por no actualizar como había prometido, es que he tenido demasiado trabajo y se que eso no es una justificación, espero que me comprendan y mejor no pongo fecha para actualizar el siguiente capitulo, pero trataré que sea lo más antes posible.

Nota: Revisé los demás capítulos y noté que tenía serios problema en cuanto a la redacción por actualizarlo sin darle doble revisada (grave error de mi parte) es por ello que me tomé la libertad de revisar los cuatro capítulos completamente para hacerle unos arreglos que la verdad le hacían falta y dificultaban la lectura, espero que esto ayude a mejorar la calidad de esta historia y siga siendo de su agrado.

**Paso a hora a los agradecimientos:**

Le doy un enorme agradecimientos a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia y la han seguido hasta aquí a pesar de que soy un fracaso en actualizar a tiempo, pero bueno esta historia todavía tiene mucho que contar y muchos secretos que develar, agradezco a todos aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios, la verdad me emocionan leerlo y saber que la historia es de su agrado, a los que la leen pero no opinan también les agradezco porque se que hay veces que uno no puede dejar un mensaje aunque nos haya agradado la historia, a mí me ha pasado créanme, y muchísimas gracias a los que han puesto este fins en sus favoritos y de antemano GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERLA.

Espero que les agrade esta segunda parte del Cuarto Capítulo y ya no sigo, disfrútenla…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV LA UNIÓN DE DOS ALDEAS: LA ALIANZA DE KONOHA Y SUNA SE FORTALECEN EN UN SOLO PODER DEFINITIVO.**

**Segunda Parte**

_Lo que pasó anteriormente en La Guardiana de la Ryuken…_

_Después de aquella orden de parte de su Kazekage, los ninjas de la Aldea de la Arena se aliaron a los grupos de shinobis de la Hoja que trataban de frenar los ataques de los Akatsuki._

_Las divagaciones de Hiromi después de ver al guapísimo Gaara y ser abrazada por él._

_Mientras que Gaara y Hinata se unieron al grupo de Kakashi, Naruto y Hiromi, la cual cada vez estaba más impresionada por la autoridad de mando que tenía ese apuesto pelirrojo, que al parecer tenía algo que ver con la ojiperla._

_El grupo comandado por Shikamaru estaba confrontando a la organización Taka, por lo tanto él, Shoji, Kiba, Sai, Rock Lee y Ten-ten trataban de retenerlos lo más que podían, para ello, habían separado a sus tres integrantes atacándolos por separado._

_Mientras Temari y Shikamaru se debatían contra Karin, los otros dos grupos de shinobis se mantenían peleando reñidamente contra Jugo y Suigetsu._

_Los cuatro voltearon hacia donde Shikamaru peleaba junto a Temari, con ello confirmaron que estaban peleando extraordinariamente esos dos, se acoplaban bastante bien que casi se podía jurar que tenían el encuentro ganado; se pararon sin decir palabra alguna, encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba Kankuro y Matsuri para ayudarlos a acabar definitivamente con Suigetsu._

* * *

Mientras Shikamaru y compañía luchaban contra los tres Taka, por otro lado era algo similar, tal era el caso de Tsunade y Yamato que después del engaño de Nagato viendo que este último se dirigía a toda prisa hacia donde el hombre de la mascara se encontraba –y si sus oídos no les fallaban –claramente habían escuchado que ese individuo no era otro que el mismísimo Uchiha Madara, cuando percibieron que escapaba los dos lo comenzaron a perseguir pero antes de darle alcance un potente ataque los impactó enviándolos muy lejos, al reincorporarse observaron que los había atacado Zetsu que ya no combatía con grupo de ninjas del Clan Hyuga, ya que se había interpuesto frenando la persecución que había emprendido Tsunade dejando que Nagato fuera hacia donde se encontraba Madara. Zetsu reía malévolamente, claramente los había desafiado a que se debatieran con él, la Quinta y Yamato solo se miraron, con ese solo vistazo se pusieron de acuerdo para aniquilar con el que los había retado.

Tsunade con su gran fuerza descomunal impactó el suelo con su puño y abrió un enorme agujero provocando que Zetsu cayera en el, a continuación Yamato con una de sus técnica interceptó los dos bordes contrarios del agujero cerrándolo por completo aplastando al ninja de Akatsuki.

–Tsunade-sama lo hemos logrado creo que Zetsu está muerto.

–Te equivocas Zetsu sigue con vida, no creo que ese ataque le haya provocado gran daño, no bajes la guardia en cualquier momento nos puede atacar.

–Pero Tsunade-sama fue un ataque muy poderoso.

–Silencio…

–Tontos creen que con eso me hicieron daño, no saben contra quien se están enfrentado –se escuchó una voz desde dentro de la tierra.

En un segundo después de que se escuchara esa voz una parte del suelo empezó a tomar la forma de Zetsu y este salió ileso, los dos ninja de Konoha estaban completamente impresionados.

–Yamato no lo pierdas de vista por nada –mencionaba una preocupada Hokage.

* * *

En el otro extremo de donde se encontraba Tsunade y Yamato peleando contra Zetsu estaban Neji y Shino luchando contra un joven de mediana estatura con el cabello castaño y ojos grises llamado Kenju de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca uno de los nuevos integrantes de Akatsuki.

El joven en si no aparentaba ser poderoso por su aspecto físico y su amigable sonrisa pero lo que los dos ninjas de Konoha no sabían es que este guardaba un horrible secreto que pronto descubrirían.

* * *

Por otro lado un trío nunca antes visto en los últimos siglos frenaban los ataques recibidos por los shinobis de la lluvia, los cuales aunque no eran poderosos eran demasiados para ellos tres.

Hiashi, Baki y Guy era el singular trío que aunque estaban totalmente desacuerdo en pelear juntos para proteger la aldea no les quedaba de otra que trabajar mano a mano.

Hiashi aunque quisiera estar al lado de su hija menor y liderar el clan Hyuga como en otras ocasiones había tomado una decisión, dejaría que la pequeña Hanabi liderara al Clan como futura sucesora si Hinata rechazaba ese privilegiado lugar, en cuanto a su hija mayor había observado cuando esta había llegado junto al Kasekage y habían atacado a Maadara Uchiha con una técnica que él desconocía. Debía reconocerlo Hinata ya no era la misma de apenas unos meses atrás cuando había dejado la aldea para cumplir su misión en la aldea de la Arena, a hora la notaba mucho más segura y fuerte, sus habilidades y técnicas dignas de los Hyugas habían mejorado e incluso las podía comparar con las del genio del Clan –su sobrino Neji –estaba verdaderamente sorprendido más aun cuando contraatacó a Sasuke pudo ver en ese momento el enorme parecido que tenía con su pequeña hermana Kioku, comprendió en ese momento que injustamente había menospreciado a su hermosa hija.

–_Hinata, perdóname hija no supe lo valiosa que eras, fui ciego al no ver la hermosa flor en que te has convertido, el enorme parecido que tienes con Kioku, he sido un mal padre que no te ha sabido comprender y te ha hecho demasiado daño _–pensaba amargamente en ese momento Hiashi.

Guy sin embargo estaba molesto por no poder estar con su equipo contraatacando a los Taka, especialmente al no encontrarse peleando al lado de su pupilo predilecto Rock Lee, sin embargo lo que más le molestaba era estar al lado de dos personajes poco comunicativos y demasiados frívolos para su gusto, además lo que más lo cabreaba era ver que Kakashi se estaba llevando todo el crédito al estar luchando contra ese Uchiha y él la llama viva de la juventud estaba exterminando a un grupo de inútiles de la aldea de la lluvia que no tenían el nivel ni siquiera de jounin para gusto de él.

Por la cabeza de Baki –el sensei de los hermanos del Kazekage de la Arena –pasaba lo mismo, no comprendía como había ido a parar con esos dos; un narcisista, petulante e indiferente líder del Clan Hyuga y un loco, baka y payaso con una enorme sonrisa digna para un comercial de pasta dental, aparte de usar mallas verdes de lycra, eran el trío perfecto para deshacerse de varios pares de completos inútiles que solo le estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

Así este singular trío estaba aniquilando con todas esas sabandijas que habían tenido la intensión de provocarle graves daños a la Aldea de la Hoja.

* * *

Ino, Sakura y Shizune no daban tregua a los ataques enviados por Konan la única mujer que pertenecía a los Akatsuki, debían de reconocerlo era una gran contrincante que incluso entre las tres no podían derrotarle.

Ino cada vez estaba más cabreada a no poder encontrar la forma de acabar con su oponente aunque Sakura con su monstruosa fuerza y Shizune con sus habilidosas técnicas, Konan no le daba a ella la oportunidad perfecta para controlarla con uno de sus jutsus.

En eso a la rubia se le prendió en foco y en sus divagaciones comenzó a crear una estrategia perfecta para darle su merecido a esa tal Konan y con una risilla malévola se planteó mentalmente en como sacarle provecho a la frentona de pacotilla de Sakura en algo le servía juntarse con Shikamaru el flojo genio estratega de toda la aldea de la Hoja.

Aprovechó uno de los ataques explosivos de Sakura para poderse acercar a sus dos compañeras y platicarles rápidamente su plan maestro. Shizune comprendió a que quería llegar Ino con ese plan y le pareció perfecto, desgraciadamente para Sakura que sólo se la quedó mirando con si estuviera psicópata no tuvo más alternativa que contradecirla y reñir como en esos días cuando asistían a la academia.

–Ino cerda creo que esta vez si que se te safó un tornillo.

–Frentuda no creo que tengas una idea mejor, además acéptalo mi plan es PERFECTO –contraatacó con una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia la rubia.

–Vas a hacer que nos maten con tu macabro plan.

–Solo porque tú no ideaste algún plan para salir de esto no quiere decir que yo no pueda hacerlo, dime entonces donde está la falla Einstein.

–yo… la verdad…. –comenzaba a titubear Sakura, sinceramente no podía decir que estaba de todo mal el plan ideado por Ino – _¡CHA! Esa cerda se salió con la suya pero no dejaré que esto vuelva a repetirse, me la pagaras Ino cerda aunque a mí respecta creo que está intentando utilizarme de conejillo de indias, si me matan me las cobraré bien caro traidora, mala amiga_ –pensó drásticamente la Inner de Sakura en su interior.

–Tu silencio me hace pensar que no encuentra tan desagradable mi magnifico plan frentona, además Shizune está de acuerdo no es así…

–ehh, jijiji la verdad me parece que tu plan es bueno aunque cabe la casualidad de que pueda salir algo mal y ella lo aproveche para asesinarlos, Sakura no me veas así solo digo que el plan de Ino es bueno, solo eso –Shizune estaba algo nerviosa por la lúgubre mirada que le enviaba la pelirosa por estar de acuerdo con su amiga-rival.

–Chicas dejemos la charla para otro día –decía Ino ahora con una actitud seria y preocupada –Konan está por enviarnos unos de sus ataques hay que poner en práctica el Plan Ino.

Las tres se pusieron a la defensiva para esquivar el ataque de Konan. Muy a su pesar Sakura se preparó para dar comienzo con el magnifico Plan Ino como la rubia lo había llamado. Escucharon a lo lejos como Konan pronunciaba el nombre de su jutsu y las tres esperaron su ataque.

–Ninjutsu de Origami…

–Preparadas –gritó Ino a lo que sus compañeras afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

Una vez que evadieron el ataque de Konan, Sakura se acercó lo más que pudo a la mujer para poder realizar su técnica favoritaTsūten Kyaku (Puñetazo del dolor celestial), concentrando todo su chakra en su puño para golpear el suelo provocando que en este se hiciera un enorme cráter despidiendo una formidable nube de polvo cubriendo el área, facilitándole a la pelirosa su trabajo, retomando la distracción que produjo y sin dar tiempo a que su contrincante se repusiera la volvió a atacar.

–Shōsen jutsu (Técnica de palma mística) –pronunció Sakura una vez que se encontraba a un costado de Konan, la peliazul reaccionó instantáneamente desviando, esquivando y contraatacando a su oponente con taijutsu.

–Niña tonta crees que con eso podrás detenerme con un par de golpes, te equivocas a hora recibirás tu merecido Lanzas de Papel –mencionó Konan pero nada pasó –porque no puedo realizar mi técnica, que me pasa…

–A quien has llamado niña tonta bruja, ya no podrás hacer ningún jutsu he dañado los músculos de tu cuerpo, es tu turno Shizune dale donde mas le duela…

–Dokugiri (Niebla venenosa) –dijo Shizune provocando una espesa niebla de gas venenoso.

Konan no tenía escapatoria sin poder usar un jutsu por los cortes de flujo de chakra que Sakura le había provocado, la inmovilidad de sus músculos y articulaciones la hacían más lenta al tratar de escapar de la nube venenosa. Shizune volvió atacar cuando vio la distracción de Konan.

– Shōsen Jutsu –el jutsu remitido por Shizune provocó graves daños en Konan dándole oportunidad a las chicas de terminar con esta pelea.

En eso Sakura volvió a atacar a Konan con su técnica Sakura Fubuki No Jutsu mandándola varios metros en el aire haciéndola estampar contra un edificio, dejándola con graves heridas.

–Ino ahora es tu turno –gritó en ese momento Sakura –no desperdicies esta grandiosa oportunidad…

–Doton: Doryūdan Ryō no jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Misiles del Dragón de Tierra) –pronunció Ino, en ese instante se formó un enorme dragón de piedra que de su boca escupió decenas de misiles de arena compactada dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra Konan.

El ataque fue devastador para la pobre mujer que ni tiempo le dio de protegerse, los misiles impactaron contra su cuerpo provocándole graves heridas dejándola inconsciente al instante. Sakura, Shizune e Ino se acercaron con cautela para observar si su adversario seguía con vida, Sakura fue la primera que se acercó a ella y moviéndola con uno de sus pies comprobó que estaba inconsciente o tal vez muerta, fue entonces que se agachó para tomar los signos vitales de la joven y con ello diagnosticar si seguía con vida.

–Está muerta –se aventuró a decir Shizune un poco angustiada por pensar que esa pobre mujer llegase a estar sin vida, es que justamente no le deseaba a nadie eso, incluso si era un enemigo.

–No, solo está desmayada aunque muy débil, la verdad no sé si resista –determinó Sakura.

–No hay que confiarnos y dejarla aquí nada más, la llevaremos a un lugar donde pueda estar vigila, tal vez por un AMBU en caso de que quiera escapar –comentó Ino, sus compañeras asintieron y emprendieron la marcha en busca de algún AMBU que estuviera cerca de donde se encontraban ellas.

* * *

En cuanto a Naruto y compañía habían iniciado con un nuevo desafío contra Madara, Sasuke y Nagato, cinco contra tres nada justo, pero la verdad ellos muy bien lo sabían que Madara valía por dos o más de ellos, justamente no era algo indebido se podría decir.

Repentinamente Hinata miró a Gaara, el chico comprendió inmediatamente lo que la joven quería decirle y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza le afirmó a su compañera, los dos ninjas uno de la arena y la otra de la hoja se abalanzaron sobre los tres ninjas renegados e inclusive los otros tres de la hoja pensaron que atacarían a los tres, pero luego observaron que Hinata se dirigía especialmente hacia donde estaba Sasuke, quien sin miramientos esperaba el ataque de la chica, sin embargo Gaara dirigió un poderoso ataque de arena hacia Nagato permitiéndole alejarlo a una buena distancia de los demás.

Los otros tres comprendieron que era lo que habían hecho ese par de locos, habían separado a esos dos para dejarles solamente a Madara, este último sonrió macabramente, tendría a los dos Jinchurikis juntos…

–Vaya veo que esos dos se entienden muy bien, a Hinata le sentó la misión a la Arena se le ve más madura y segura, no es así Naruto –comentó de sopetón el ninja copia.

–Kakashi-sensei va a estar bien Hinata, me preocupa que Sasuke le pueda hacer algo malo, no me lo perdonaría aunque usted diga que ella ha cambiado –miraba Naruto hacia donde la ojiperla se debatía en duelo contra su ex – amigo.

–Confía más en Hinata verás que ella se ha vuelto más fuerte –Kakashi alentó con sus palabra la incertidumbre del rubio.

–Chicos no es por interrumpir pero siento que se han olvidado de mi para que me ignoren de ese modo, en cuanto a mi opinión no deberían preocuparse por esa joven no es tan débil como aparenta, ya lo verán…

–Ahhh, sigues aquí Hiromi pensé que ya no estabas, te digo una cosa nunca de los nunca me vuelvas a interrumpir en una sesión terapéutica –disputó Kakashi de manera divertida.

–Cálmense los dos parecen Temari y Shikamaru a la inversa –se metió en la plática un cotilla rubio.

–Tu mejor no opines aunque no sé quienes son esos dos que mencionaste pero cuando me entere y sepa quienes son o que son, de allí depende que sigas con tu pellejo Naruto –decía una perversa Hiromi con su mirada ensombrecida y sonriendo sádicamente a lo que Naruto retrocedió con nerviosismo evidenciando su cara de terror.

–A callar todos que no estoy para sus juegos pronto todos ustedes serán historia y al fin los dos Jinchurikis que faltan para mi colección serán míos –soltó mordazmente señalando tanto a Naruto como a Hiromi, enfureciendo enormemente a Kakashi que ni se inmutó solo preparándose para darle la mayor paliza de su vida a ese engendro.

–Hiromi, Naruto prepárense lo atacaremos entre los tres, escojan sus mejores Jutsus y tengan mucho cuidado… -ordenó autoritariamente Kakashi recibiendo un hai de parte de los dos jóvenes como respuesta.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí termina la segunda parte del IV capítulo, falta todavía la tercera y última parte para que pueda pasar al V capi, todavía Kakashi no ha tenido tanto protagonismo, les aseguro que pronto entrará en acción, ya lo verán, solo les pido paciencia…

A partir del siguiente capitulo se verá la batalla entre Madara contra Kakashi quien tomará el liderazgo del equipo improvisado (Naruto, Hiromi, Gaara y Hinata) de allí el titulo del capitulo.

No se si después de haber tardado un siglo en actualizar y subir esta pequeña continuación del capitulo y no haberlos defraudado, les pido de favor que dejen sus comentarios sobre si les gustó o no o que quieren que pase para tomarlo a modo de consideración y pueda enriquecer más esta historia.

Gracias por leerla y ya no prometo nada, solo que actualizaré y no la dejaré hasta que la termine…

A todos muchísimas gracias, gracias, gracias por continuar con esta historia.

**_~~ Yami * Malfoy ~~ _**

_**¿Acabaré perdiéndolos algún día?**_

_**Quiero protegerte a tí y a esa sonrisa que va desapareciendo**_

_**Aunque la voz que me llama se marchite**_

_**Incluso si se la lleva el viento**_

_**¡Yo te encontraré!**_

**~~ * ~~**


End file.
